The White Lady (Book2 of The Muggle Games)
by CindyBarnard
Summary: (ON HIATUS... Muse Issues...)2nd Book of The Muggle Games. DMHG. Draco is a prisoner and the order is stalling with his rescue, follow Hermione as she does what is needed to save him. But other secrets are being revealed, a second prophecy that will throw their whole lives even further into darkness. Can Hermione really leave Wizarding England to its own dark fate? Grey Hermione.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Welcome to the second book of my Muggle Games series, updates will be slow as this is only pre-written till Chapter 15 at this point and I'm currently suffering from writers block._

 _In this story Hermione is damaged and darkish almost, Draco is Draco that's a bit reformed like in the first book (I see that as canon as JK Rowling herself said that Draco learned his lessons and dropped his prejudices etc…). Other Pairings in this story is Ronsy, Thuna and Blinny. If characters are OOC forgive me but it's what's needed for this story, although I tried my best to rather built on traits already shown in canon. I prefer to see it as rather how their existing characters would have evolved had they been truly subjected to the lives that I've made for them in the Muggle Games series._

 _Constructive criticism is welcome in regards to spelling/grammar/punctuation or blatant plot holes._

 _BUT; if you want to complain about writing style or story not going your way or even OOC characters, then don't even bother reading. If you don't like the story then do not read it. Flames will be deleted without a response, end of story._

 _I'm in the market for a Beta for this story, someone with strong Grammar and punctuation capabilities and sense of darkish Hermione to help with guiding and suggestions in that regard, and also have quick turnover time. PM me if interested._

 _Thank you and Enjoy_ _J_

 ** _Prologue_**

Everyone has defining moments in their lives, a moment that would either change something you believed in completely, or enhance something you believe. For Draco Malfoy, there were a few such moments, and they had all involved a certain witch, one Hermione Granger.

Those moments consisted of both, change and enhance.

You see, even though he was aware of one Hermione Granger since year one, with a vivid moment in Flourish and Blott's in the start of year two; the first true defining moment was in year three, the memory fresh, for it was the first moment that changed his views and beliefs.

He remembers the resounding 'smack' sound, still feels the burn on his face where her fist had landed, the absolute anger in her eyes, her face flushed, she was so angry she even stuttered, not finishing the insult at all before the Weasel pulled her away from where her wand was pointing at him after her hit.  
"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-"  
Yes, he still remembered her every word, her voice ringing clear as a bell, her hair wild and seemingly electrocuted.

That changed his view that mudbloods were inferior, how could she be inferior? She had stood proud to his father, she beat himself in every class, she stood up against him; not only was she brave and strong, she was intelligent, and more gifted in magic than some purebloods he knew. Of course he couldn't let off that he's views had changed, his father was still a staunch believer in blood superiority, even though his father wasn't abusive or anything, he had a certain superiority that you didn't dare cross.  
Also, his mates wouldn't like it at all, and Draco Malfoy liked being in charge, he liked having others walk in awe and fear of him; so yes, even though he now knew that the blood matter was total bollocks, he would not divulge his visible power, and he will do what is necessary to maintain it, even continue to goad Granger.

So that was the first defining moment, a moment that had Hermione Granger in control, control of him, as he had actually cowered at her fury, figuratively of course, and also a moment that broke his old beliefs. Then there was some other small moments, like in fourth year when he saw her in that blue periwinkle dress for the Yule ball, even though he had already noticed that she had some pretty features hiding beneath her bushy mane of hair, that night he realised that she was quite positively beautiful; and completely forgot to insult her.

But the second defining moment was when he realised he wanted her safe, it was also in fourth year, or rather at the start of the year, at the Quiditch World Cup, it was when he saw Potter and Weasel with her in the trees. He was safe of course, his father having sent him of into the forest beforehand, since he was part of it all, and he had hoped that Granger would have enough sense to get to safety as well. Yet there they were, too close to the oncoming danger, and with the Weasel being the fumbling oaf, he had tripped and was causing so much noise; alerting everything around them to their presence.  
He was angry enough to want to curse Potty and Weasel at that moment, did they have no sense?  
But he was aware of the Death Eaters getting closer, and at that defining moment he knew he wanted her safe; they hadn't noticed him, he had to get their attention and drive them away.

So he did what he did best, he goaded them, insulting the Weasel's big feet for tripping, leaning against the tree, arms folded, seemingly utterly relaxed. He took in the insult Weasel muttered, his next words still clear in the memory of his mind.  
"Language Weasley, hadn't you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?"  
He had nodded pointedly at Hermione, hoping they got his hint, she was muggleborn, and not safe. The sound of something loud going off, followed by green light had his heart rate picking up a notch, time was running out, but of course they didn't get it!  
He then had to spell it out, with a few insults thrown in of course, even had to call her a mudblood, but that word was empty for him by that time, only a means to an end. Then they started on his father, he couldn't refute their claims of course, his father were with the Death Eaters, so he jibed instead at Weasley's father, eventually Hermione had apparently realised what he was saying, she was in danger, so with a last disgusted look at him, she had ushered the Potty and Weasel off.  
Draco was content to just call after her to keep her bushy head down, happy that she would probably be safe now, and that they would never realise he had actually helped them to realise the danger for her, by hiding his warning with insults.

That was another change defining moment, the moment he had done a selfless act, the moment he had wanted someone else, beside himself safe and sound, and not just anyone, but Hermione Granger.

More moments had ensued, small moments, the time he heard Hermione defend him to her friends in sixth year, it was not a big moment, but prominent enough to stay with him, showing the forgiving and empathic nature of the muggleborn witch.

No the next big defining moment was in his seventh year, of course the annoying trio wasn't there, they were off doing whatever it was that they had been doing, it was only a few years later that he found out they had been hunting horcruxes. The moment came when they were dragged into Malfoy Manor by the snatchers, Greyback watching Hermione with unconcealed bloodlust. Now, what made this moment so important was the fact that by that time Draco and his parents were quite miserable, they had by that time realised the terrible mistakes they had made; Draco wanted to make his father proud, that's why he followed in his footsteps, even though he knew blood meant nothing by that time, his personality was quite arrogant and he liked power, so he followed his father's footsteps, believing he'd get that power, even if he didn't believe in the cause exactly, no one needed to know that of course.  
There was also the threat to his and his parents' life, so he did in actual fact not have much of a choice either, but no one on the dark side needed to know that had been a driving force either, so he took the mark.

And yet, it didn't save them, they had realised that the Dark Lord was quite mad by that time, and that he didn't really care who he killed anymore, not even his so called precious pure bloods were safe anymore, they knew they would be dead soon; the Dark Lord not really hiding his contempt for the Malfoy's. So, it came about that Draco knew somehow Potter had to win, he wanted his old life of luxury and bliss back, that was why, when they were in front of him, and his father was prodding him excitedly to identify Potter, he pretended not to recognise him.

Then they turned on Granger, but he knew he couldn't deny her identity, everyone knew her, and of course the red haired Weasley; he remembers the dejected 'yeah' he had muttered confirming Hermione Granger's identity, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her.

But the defining moment was when his crazy aunt Bellatrix was torturing her.

As she lay writhing on the floor, his aunt straddling her while carving the word mudblood into her arm, her screams echoing around the room, followed by the crucio, and more screams around the room, her weak 'please' at some point. And he could do nothing.  
At some point he instinctively moved to storm to her, some vague thought of grabbing her away from his aunt, but his mother's hand had felt the sudden movement, and instantly gripped his arm, he then looked at her wide eyed, pleadingly; she saw something in his face he guessed, for suddenly her expression softened, into one of complete sympathy, but her grip didn't relent, and he also knew, even if he did get her, what then? He couldn't safe her, they were completely outnumbered in this room.

And so he looked at her, his eyes met hers, locked her gaze, imploring her to look into his, hoping by that small act, she could pull some strength from his silent attempt at support, and somehow survive this torture. Surprisingly she stopped screaming then, and kept her eyes on his, another crucio wracked her body, but now she didn't scream, she just kept his eyes; he saw the pain in her brown orbs, and yet he saw understanding also, as if she knew what was going on in his own mind.  
Amid her own torture, she still had enough humanity to understand him, to somehow forgive him.

And that was it, the ultimate defining moment of his life. The moment he knew he loved the witch called Hermione Granger. Muggleborn extraordinaire.

His life had then completely and irrevocably been changed.

There were other small moments, like during the battle of Hogwarts where he had tried to save Potter from his old friends, Crabbe and Goyle, under guise of course, they had wanted to get Potter; he stumbled upon them as they tried to enter the Room of Requirement, so he tagged along, knowing that for him to get his life back, Potter had to win. He played along, but he didn't once actually voice anything beyond wanting his wand back, and then trying to discourage Crabbe and Goyle from killing Potter by telling them that the Dark Lord wanted him alive.

He remembered how he flinched as Crabbe called the witch he loves a mudblood, and how quickly that flinch had turned to horror when he followed with the killing curse, the relief he felt when Hermione dived and missed the curse barely. Yes that was another moment, albeit only an enhancing moment.

Yes that defining moment had enhanced his new found love for Hermione Granger, and his hope that Potter would win.

Then the other major defining moment was when he found her weak and muddied figure behind his shop in District 8.

Yes he had known she was there, he had manipulated his parents to open up the old Manor, which was in actual fact an old castle. He wanted to be close to her, watch out for her, but it had proven hard, he knew where she lived and worked; that had been his first order of business, but he never saw her. So he had no idea how she were doing, he thought she were doing okay, since the Crabbe's would mention her sometime, so he used that as his basis of information. Doing visits there, supposedly keeping in contact with them for the memory of their son, they never questioned it; arrogant as they were they thought he was groveling. Yet he never saw her, and if they didn't mention her out of their own, he would make a scathing remark regarding her; it always had the desired effect of them then going on a rant of the cursed mudblood.

But that day, as he looked down, he realised that obviously she wasn't doing good. And so he scooped her up and took her home, getting their elf to sort out the practicalities; then silently cursing himself for not thinking of using his elf before, how idiotic could he have been? He blindly believed that as long as Crabbe were complaining about her, that she was okay; but in his own defence, he was new in the whole loving someone besides himself arena, so he was bound to screw it up a few times at least.

Not counting his parents of course.

So he was learning every day, and that day he knew he had to be active, if he wanted the witch he loved to survive at all, he had to take an active role. So, ordering his elf to make sure she had food when needed, he set out to look for Kingsley and McGonagall; knowing that they were his best bet, of saving Hermione and hopefully eventually to get the Dark Lord to die.

And that was the defining moment where he made the choice to join the light side, the last vestiges of his old life crumbling completely.

DMHG

Draco Malfoy lay in the dark, staring up towards the wooden ceiling, which he couldn't really make out actually, he had been thinking of the important times that featured Hermione Granger. It's what he did these days, the only way he was keeping on to his sanity. He had been here for weeks; the public shows had stopped, now it was just darkness and pain.

He prayed to all the gods that it would stop soon; it was all he could do.

DMHG

 _*if the scenes mentioned here from the original story seems different from the movies, it is because I'm not using the movies for my basis, I'm using the actual scenes from the books directly._  
 _I always preferred the books to the movies.*_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 – Manipulations_**

It's been about three weeks after that fateful dinner, in those three weeks Hermione had been spending most of her time in the grand Malfoy library, she had been researching everything about the Ministry of Magic, the old and new. From building plans right down to protection and enchantments, she had also been teaching herself even more advanced magic; the kind you didn't learn at school, surprisingly she had stopped making a clear cut separation between dark magic and light magic. She realised there was only magic, the difference was the intent of the user; so with that new clarity, a lot of the spells etc. she had been teaching herself, are classified as dark magic.

Hermione had just shrugged the one day when Lucius had picked up the forbidden text and remarked on her new dark arts interest, answering him that what's the difference? He had quirked his eyebrow at her and she could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

But what had been getting at her was the fact that all the order members were conspicuously absent, only the ones she had considered friends in her past, namely the Weasley's would come and drop by, and then never waste a moment to try and regale her with the glory of their cause. When Hermione forced the subject of Draco's rescue on the ad hoc 'planning' meetings, where everything would usually be discussed except planning, there would be some mutterings and shifting; saying things like waiting Intel from their inside people etc. before the subject would be changed abruptly. The discussions usually then peppered with more glory of the order and cause hints and remarks.

DMHG

And so it was that on this afternoon about three weeks after the dinner, that Hermione sat mulling about these thoughts in the library, the text she had been studying lying open on her lap and forgotten; she was pulled from her thoughts when the grand double doors of the library opened and the Malfoy's walked in. Smiling at her Narcissa walked over with Lucius, Hermione saw through the smile though, she saw their wary eyes, the shadows beneath them; their skin pallid and mouths that had a permanent droop to them by now.

They looked like she knew she looked as well, only with her continued morning sickness she knew she looked even worse, they were all three missing Draco and worried sick about him. The screenings of him had stopped a week and a half ago. The official story is that he had left the Capitol and returned home, but of course they knew that was a lie; they prayed every day that he was still alive, and Hermione cursed the order every day for their obvious delaying tactics.

The two Malfoy's took the armchairs opposite her, they didn't speak, just stared out in front of them as she had been doing, each lost in their own minds, it wasn't awkward, they had developed this routine right after she practically moved into the library. They would come an hour before lunch and join her, sometimes they talked, sometimes not; and then they would go to lunch together afterwards. This time Hermione broke the silence, she was frustrated beyond measure, and perfectly ready to take matters into her own hands.

"The order is trying to manipulate us. Delaying the rescue; while trying to implant the nobleness of their cause."  
Lucius nodded grimly, they had also seen what was happening, and like Hermione were teetering on the edge of cracking. "Yes. They do not believe they can retrieve Draco. But want you to stay with them regardless."

Narcissa spoke quietly, frowning in thought, that old look on her face like there was something that stank under her noise, Hermione's mouth twitched; she knew the metaphorical stink that had her nose screwed up like that was the order. "I'm going to get Draco, even if I have to do it by myself Narcissa, Lucius. And then I want to ask you if we can all leave the country?"

She looked at them without flinching, she was sure about one thing, and she was tired of surviving.  
She needed to leave England and Voldemort as soon as possible; it had become her one goal now after saving Draco, besides, they have a baby to think about now.

"What about your deal with the order Hermione?" Lucius looked at her contemplatively, his eyes not betraying anything while he spoke.  
But Hermione only smirked then shrugged casually. "If I get him out, then I don't owe the order anything. And even if they do help, I didn't make an unbreakable vow did I."  
His own smirk then formed, and he looked at Hermione with new appreciation, nodding in approval. "You're acting like a Malfoy Hermione. And yes I approve your survival's instinct. But we Malfoy's have a basic code of honour. If they help, I suggest you determine how much they helped and decide how long you must be their face in repayment pro rata. But I agree, the less we owe them, the better. We must extract Draco by ourselves, then we owe them nothing and we retreat to our Chateau in France. The Dark Lord has no influence there."

Hermione grinned, and nodded enthusiastically, but Narcissa had a dawning look of horror on her features and finally made her heard. "I will not have Hermione put in danger, she carries our grandson, and yes, I want my son back before all else, but if things go wrong, I want to know that I at least still have his grandchild." She glared at first Lucius and then at Hermione, but Hermione knew she was still early in her pregnancy, she could still actively participate in a rescue mission, merlin she had been in the arena surviving and doing things no one should have to for twenty seven days while pregnant!

"Narcissa, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, and I assure you, if anything should happen that places my life on the line, I will do what's needed to assure my survival, for this baby. I won't act brave and foolish." She smiled comfortingly at the older witch, Narcissa still seemed against it, and Hermione knew she would be against it till she returns safely; but she also knew Narcissa realised when she was fighting a lost cause and that she won't intervene further.

"Why didn't you all leave for France after the final battle?" Hermione turned her attention back to Lucius, the thought puzzling her. He rolled his eyes dramatically and then caught her eyes with his, a very serious expression in them.  
"Because of you Hermione. Well _we_ didn't know it till a few years later of course." He chuckled dryly with that, Hermione's eyes widened, so Draco had really been looking out for her without a doubt, but his answer brought her to another thought that had been bothering her.

"That brings me to ask... Why do you accept me so easily?" She faltered slightly, a bit afraid of bringing up the subject with these previously very staunch blood superiority believers. Narcissa smiled gently then, sitting back a bit more relaxedly in her chair, looking expectantly and almost humorously at Lucius, the latter which once again rolled his eyes and then seeing his wife's humorously expectant face chuckled.  
"Well, we _didn't._ Or rather, after Narcissa came over the initial shock, I didn't. But when Draco finally opened up about his... Infatuation... With you about four years ago, and then proceeded to drop the bomb of being in this atrocious order. I had to accept it. It was, difficult; I assure you I went through various cycles of grieve and anger and denial. But in the end, the loyalty that is foremost for the Malfoy's, preceding blood purity, has always been family."

He smiled then at Hermione, one of those rare genuine smiles that Hermione had come to realise only Narcissa, and she suspected Draco, witnessed, she was glad to count herself included now in that close circle. Narcissa smiled widely, then she leaned forward to pat Hermione's knee affectionately.

"I must admit, I knew he cared about you, I realised it that day here, with my crazy sister... Anyhow, he moved to intervene, I stopped him, I knew he couldn't, they were waiting for an excuse to kill us by then; the look on his face told me that day that it was deeper than I would have ever thought. I just never realised how deep, so when he finally confessed four years ago, I was shocked more at the realisation about how he _still_ felt. And not for who he felt." Lucius then huffed, a scowl that didn't really seem all that serious marring his features.  
"And then he went and said we needed to join as well. The atrocity! His reason, because we're his parents and he asked us! And then he proceeded to elaborate, the order needed better minds, they could still not develop a counter for the trace." Lucius laughed out loud then, he seemed to enjoy the idea that the order didn't have smart enough minds, but then he continued before they could interrupt.

"But I must give due, it's not so much a lack of intellect, Minerva and Kingsley both has brilliant minds. It was the lack of knowledge of dark arts. Draco has it, but he didn't know the Dark Lord as I do. His style, his personal flair. I can't disagree with his reasoning of why I and Narcissa were needed in the order." He frowned in thought, seemingly lost in those memories, for Hermione this conversation was very enlightening.

She realised that if she had been here four years ago, she would have met with a very different Lucius Malfoy, one that didn't accept or want her, one that would have made her life hell she guessed. But he had four years to adapt to everything, to accept certain things; and she found herself thankful that she didn't have to be here, thankful that she had been given the chance to get to know him when he had already went through his cycles of rejection and acceptance.

"Do you still believe that blood makes us so separate?" She voiced her question tentatively; he might have accepted her, but not necessarily muggleborns per se.  
He smirked at her question, a certain haughty spark in his eyes, and his posture as always formal and upright. "Well Hermione, I know that our blood both runs red now, if that makes sense. And if a muggleborn has to be a Malfoy, only the best one will do, which is naturally you. But no, I know we can be matched equally in magic and intellect. But I do believe in the superiority of classes still. Look at the Weasley's, and look at us. They have no tact, no finer mannerisms, and no ambition. Our blood might be whatever it is, muggleborn, pure, but class isn't defined by blood. Once again, you are the perfect example."

He finished his explanation with a delicate flourish of his pale hand, Hermione frowned, she understood what he was saying, and in some parts of her she was completely disgusted, that was the part of her younger self, the one who had fought for equality of muggleborns and house elves alike, and she would be lying if she said that it wasn't still a large part of her beliefs, but she was older, wiser. She knew you couldn't force every one, that so many were happy where they were, like the elves, most of them wanted their bondage, loved it; the Weasley's, they will never want to be ambitious and climb the power ladders, they liked the way they were, they were happy with it. So in short, there will always be segregation between classes, the important thing was rather to ensure that the opportunity was always there for the ones who wanted it though.

And so, she smiled at Lucius, yes his opinions were a bit harsh, and she couldn't completely agree to them, but as she had said before, who was she to judge? To her he had been good; he had taken her in, accepted her and even protected her, what more could she ask for in a father figure? And yes, both Malfoy's had taken the roles in her mind of parents, and she didn't mind it at all.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand. So we are in agreement of doing the rescue by ourselves?" Narcissa spoke, looking at them both, Hermione saw the contemplative gleam in her eyes, the clock wheels already turning. Hermione had learned another thing in these past weeks; Narcissa Malfoy was not to be trifled with, she was just as fiercely intelligent as Lucius and Draco, with the same cunning that was typical of Slytherin students, with her very strong mother love and instinct, and she was quite honestly dangerous.

Lucius nodded, his face also closing off in a thoughtful expression, obviously also starting with his own ideas. Hermione on the other hand knew she had to voice one more thing before she also started with her own brainstorming. "Don't mention this to _them._ In fact, stop asking about the whole rescue completely. Let them think we are giving up, let them think that I'm falling for their manipulations." Hermione had a harsh gleam in her eyes; her mouth set in a hard thin line, both Malfoy's looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to speak to Nott and Zabini though. They still have contact with other inner circle Death Eaters. We need someone deeper inside. And besides, the Nott's are not very happy with the events of the last games; it was Theo's first cousin that was in there. I won't be surprised if more Nott's join us." Hermione only nodded, she trusted Lucius, it was after all his own son's life that was to be rescued here; and they will put just as much into this mission as she will.

For they had just as much to lose as she did.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter will have some explicit scenes with blood and psychological trauma._

 ** _Chapter 2 – The Visitor_**

Drip... Drip... Drip... The incessant sound was like a torture completely by itself, drip... Drip... Drip..., he knows its water, the water dripping somewhere in the corner of this dungeon room. It starts off at first as a vague, barely noticeable background sound, or not even a sound, just a presence, there but not there. That is until the darkness is all there is; the silence all that is familiar, not even pain anymore, just nothing, then _it_ became noticeable, drip... Drip... Drip...

They had stopped the torturing days ago; he thinks it's days ago, just stopped, he gets some gruel to eat every once in a while, not sure how long those while's are apart though, accompanied by some water, it's not really enough, the permanent feeling of thirst and hunger testament to that.  
And no one brings it actually, it just appears, there next to his rickety cot, he knows its elf magic, but just doesn't care anymore. At first he felt relief when they stopped coming, when the torture stopped, when he realised no one is coming that he is alone, discarded almost; but then as the silence drowned him, the darkness never ending and no life showing, with that incessant drip, drip, drip hollowing through the little damp dark stone room, he started to realise.  
This was another torture, torture of a completely different kind, the kind that would drive you to the brink of insanity, drive you to retreat to the darkest of recesses of your soul to there, dance with the demons of your own mind. Demons that at first only flit as dark shadows, teasing you, showing glimpses of their shapes, fleeting laughter, not the nice kind, the cackling kind, reminiscent of the same laugh that was heard so many times from Aunty Dearest, Bellatrix Lestrange. Finally the shapes manifest, closing in on you, their shapes and faces becoming all the clearer; closing in, step by step, drip... Drip ... Drip... The mind is a dark place, a place that forces you to face those demons; you see their faces, the countenance of the demons hidden away in the darkest pits of your soul.

For Draco Malfoy those demons leaves him panting, for what he sees is the manifestation of his worst nightmares, nightmares he never ever even knew he had, so deep were those fears in his sub conscious, drip... Drip... Drip...

In the darkness of his mind the drip is the drip of scarlet thick fluid, blood slowly trickling down from a slashed neck, trickling down a pale arm, down... Down... Rolling over a lifeless hand to finally drip... Drip... From the limp index finger, pooling beneath on a cold damp stone floor; a floor alike to the one that was in his little room. Congealing, till the scarlet thick fluid is almost black, and still it drips, drip... Drip... Following the blood trail up from the floor, over the limp hand, up the pale arm, over the brutally slashed throat; the face familiar anywhere he would be, brown curls frizzed in an untamed mass, his eyes widen, and just as he feels his heart stop in realisation of the pale lifeless face slumped in a chair, the eyes open.

Eyes that glares at him, burning scarlet red, red eyes, eyes that burn and yet, at the same time, are so dead; it's not _her_ eyes, these eyes are _his_ eyes, the dark lord, and yet looking deeper at her, suddenly the image of her slumped in a chair, dead and bleeding out, changes. Now there are changes, still wild curly hair, but darker, deep mahogany almost, skin very pale, not the light yet freckled skin of the witch of his heart, she's taller also, and her features even more structured than his witch, stronger almost, fuller lips as well, the slashed throat is gone.

And still scarlet eyes are glaring at him, and then he sees it.

A perfect genetic combination between the witch of his heart and Tom Riddle; now The Dark Lord. As if the demon in his mind realised he had seen it; the manifestation grinned at him, a cold hard and ruthless grin, she stands up and steps towards him, lifting her hand, long Scarlett painted nails, her index finger nail pressing against his cheek. Then that nail is dragged slowly down his cheek, over his jaw, down his throat, finally stopping in the hollow of his throat, she smirked once more; then sharp pain shot through him, she dug her nail into the hollow, breaking the skin deeply, she pulled her finger out, satisfied when she saw the blood starting to flow out, then with a last smirk she stepped away. The same red thick fluid now ran down his chest, she then swiped the same index finger through the flow, holding her now red glistening finger up for him to see, and then tilting her finger down, the blood instantly reversed its flow to now drip from her finger point, from her long scarlet nail.

Drip...drip...drip...

The red lips grinned evilly, and in a husky purring voice the demon spoke to him finally. "She is his. And I am theirs."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

DMHG

It was the shaking and distant call of his name that slowly brought him back from the blackness of his mind, it pulled him up and up some more, finally his eyes opened, taking in his surrounding in the dim dark room. He realised he was looking into the face of a familiar man; a man hunched over him where he was sitting on his bum against the wall, frowning Draco studied the man.

He had brown hair that was decently speckled with grey, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, a few days' worth of beard stubble that was specked with grey as well; the man looked as if he had been well groomed, but had stopped in the last few weeks or so, and he still seemed familiar. He must have realised Draco's disorientation and confusion, for he smiled weakly at him, then stood up and held out his hand for Draco to take, Draco knew he was weak, and exhausted, so he took the hand and let himself be pulled up. He was hit with a spell of dizziness the moment he was upright, swinging dangerously to the side, luckily the man grabbed onto him and steadied him, then led him to his cot where Draco wearily sat down, and the stranger proceeded to stand in front of him and finally broke the silence.

"Evan Travers."

Realisation dawned, of course the man would be familiar, one of the pureblood fathers, James Travers father himself; Draco stiffened, what if he was here for some revenge for his son? "Relax Malfoy. I'm not angry at you. Or your girlfriend. I'm very aware that the only ones that had access to the goblet were the direct applicants and the dark lord and his inner lot. And I know James didn't enter himself. So..."  
Draco felt the realisation wash over him, Evan was angry, angry not at them, but at the Dark Lord himself, he blamed where it was actually due. "Why are you here Travers?"  
His question was hesitant, his voice raspy and dry, unused for days, the older wizard only looked at him with his dead eyes, eyes that seemed weary and devoid of any life. "To help you of course."

Draco frowned warily, he couldn't trust that simple statement, after all, they might not be responsible for who had been in the arena, but Hermione had been the one to physically kill James Travers. As if sensing his wary trepidation, the wizard sighed, and then spoke in that same weary monotonous voice.

"You only did what _he_ wanted, survive, play the game as he placed the chessboard. No, _he_ killed him. And I want revenge."

Draco blinked in confusion, but before he could say anything further Evan Travers pulled out a vile and held it out to him, indicating with his chin that Draco should take and drink it, he hesitated, and after all, it could be poison. Travers senior once again saw his hesitation, and with a frown retracted the vile, opened it and took a small sip, then held it out once more to Draco. "Strengthening potion young Malfoy. You need it; I need to show you something."

Draco finally took the vile and swallowed the contents, the taste was familiar, they had sometimes lived on this potion in the arena, and he grimaced at the memory, curly hair and brown eyes swimming before his vision. Then he immediately felt the effects, the fuzziness of his mind cleared and his weak body started to hum with new found strength, he stood up then and faced the elder Travers eye to eye.

"What must I see?" His voice still sounded raspy, but not as weak at least, the wizard looked at Draco for a second solemnly, and then he grabbed his arm without warning, Draco had just wanted to protest when he felt the familiar tug of apparition.

When the feeling passed he took in his surroundings, he was in a dark massive room, with rows upon rows of shelves, the shelves contained like what seemed small glass globes, he refocused on his immediate surroundings then, they stood in a clearing, a small wooden desk and chair in the middle.  
With two filling cabinets and stacks and stacks of paperwork on the desk and on the floor around the desk; all the shelves branched out from this center, Draco turned a puzzled look to Evan Travers, the latter who still only maintained his solemn expression.

"I am the Keeper of Prophecies, and as a department of mystery worker, I can apparate anywhere in the Ministry. But I want to show you this..." He then stepped towards an aisle to their right, flicking his hand to show that Draco must follow him. This time the blonde didn't hesitate, for his own curiosity had won out by then, whatever he had thought the older Travers wanted to show him, he didn't think it would be in the hall of prophecies, so now he wanted to know what was going on.

They traveled in silence, Travers leading the way with his lighted wand, they traveled past rows and rows of prophecies, for what seemed like ten minutes, finally they stopped in front of a certain section.  
It seems to be sorted by date, Travers lifted his wand to indicate an empty space, it was obviously a missing prophecy.

"That was where the prophecy was regarding the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, but then, barely a few months later, another prophecy was made..." He then stepped to the side slightly, and pointed his lighted wand at a specific prophecy, a few prophecies away on a shelf lower; Travers spoke again before Draco could read the label.

"This prophecy is about _him_ as well, but up until a few weeks ago, the second person was unknown, only illustrated as a question mark... _He_ doesn't know of this secondary prophecy, I felt the need to not report it. But when the label updated, indicating the name now, I knew it had to be retrieved." Draco frowned and leaned forward, squinting to read the label; his surprised gasp echoed through the prophecy hall.

 _S.P.T to M.M_  
 _Dark Lord_  
 _And_  
 _Light Lady?, Hermione Granger_

"Wha-" he couldn't finish, his astonishment, shock was just too much! Luckily Travers continued with whatever it was that he felt he needed to tell him.

"The name appeared when someone realised that she was the Light Lady; in this case it could only have been the one who received the prophecy. MM." Draco turned his still stunned face towards the wizard next to him, he was no fool, he knew that prophecies were very serious things in the wizarding world, and a prophecy regarding the Dark Lord was not something to take lightly at all.

"Who is MM?" His voice was stoic now, for in honesty, he was speechless, and his mind was whirling with all the possible implications of this discovery. "I don't know. I didn't worry to wonder about it. My biggest concern had always been to keep this prophecy hidden till the right time. Now is the right time, it has to be retrieved from here, before _he_ finds out about it." Draco nodded absently, he knew Travers were speaking the truth, this prophecy had to be removed from the Capitol. But how?

He turned a suspicious gaze on the older wizard." How can we do it?"

Travers glanced over his shoulder, as if checking to see that they were still alone, Draco knew it had to be a nervous habit, since he was well enough informed that the department of mysteries were vastly secured since the Dark Lord took over, that only the keeper of prophecy can enter alone in this specific hall.

"Only she can retrieve it, so when you are rescued, _you_ have to convince her to come here to retrieve it, I'll help where I can. But-" He broke off to look at Draco, the latter who were now glaring at Evan Travers. "I need someone to contact from the Order, I know you know who I can. Then I can help them rescue you." He swallowed nervously, Draco was once again shocked, his reaction was immediate though.

"And why should I trust you? This could just be another method for the dark lord to get names from me." Evans then smirked, not maliciously, but in acceptance, as if he was pleased that Draco had reacted as thus. And then to the blonde's surprise, Travers held out his wand to him, indicating he should take it.

"Take my wand. You are an accomplished Legilimens as well as Occlumens I understand. Look into my mind." Draco hesitantly took the wand; the brief thought of escaping at that moment filtered his mind, but he knew he won't make it beyond this room alone, so he instead did what Travers requested; he pointed his wand to his skull and muttered the needed spell.

Within seconds he was sifting through the other wizard's memories and thoughts, he made it easier by pushing needed ones forward, not hiding anything; he showed Draco his grief at his son's death, his confusion at the overheard conversation where he realised it was the Dark Lord himself that had entered their children, his anger and thirst for revenge overshadowing everything. He hid nothing from Draco's probing, and the younger Malfoy was left satisfied that Travers indeed would help them; he would be the newest order recruit.

So stepping back he returned the wand, frowning Draco sifted through the best ones to refer Travers to, someone that would take the chance to listen, but if for some reason Travers were to betray them, wouldn't be a prime spy to lose, but also someone who were high enough in the order to call the shot of taking in Travers. "Nott. Theodore Nott." Travers nodded, not looking too surprised at the name.

"I'm guessing he also knows the truth about the tributes?" Draco smiled slightly and confirmed his question. "Yes. He has been working with us for six years already. He knew beforehand already what was to happen. Needless to say, he is not happy either." Travers seemed relief then, as if the knowledge of purebloods from old Slytherin house working for the light side for years already made it easier for him to do the switch over, Draco felt he needed to placate him some more with his choice.

"There are quite a few other old families in the order; you'll be surprised by the identities of some of them. You're not alone in realising what's right in truth. As you proof your trustworthiness, you'll find out who they are." Travers smiled bitterly, as if he was unhappy with the thought that he hadn't made this decision earlier, but then he only nodded.

"I'm returning you now. I'll bring you potions when I can. I can't promise when though." Draco didn't answer, he knew he couldn't say anything else, nor expect more; Travers had already done more than he could be thankful for, and he was risking his life as well in the process. Draco felt him taking his arm, and then the familiar pull of apparition; opening his eyes he was once more back in the damp cold and dark stone dungeon room, Travers left immediately once more.

Lying down on his cot, he closed his eyes; all he could do now was wait, and hope that he doesn't give in to insanity before then. Drip... Drip... Drip...


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – Another Meeting_**

Kingsley was busy droning on; everything he was talking about was important and relevant, for the cause, but it was not for Hermione, for her it was obvious, they did not have Draco's rescue at the top of their list of priorities. Glancing side ways to both sides she was not surprised to see the two elder Malfoy's looking in front of them stoically, they had also came to the absolute conclusion that they would really have to rescue Draco by themselves, in fact the very thin set of Narcissa's lips were positively cold.

The order didn't realise it, but they were losing the very important loyalty of the Malfoy's, there wasn't another location in England that could afford them the same safety that this Manor did, and as for herself, she just wanted Draco. She didn't care for anything else anymore, where Draco was, she would be, and she knew it was vice versa also.

And so they remained quiet, the first meeting where neither of them asked about the progress of the planning for the rescue mission, in fact they kept to themselves, remaining on the fringe of the meeting, and nobody seemed to notice. When it seemed all the important matters had been handled, Hermione stood up, followed by both Malfoy's, and with a nod at the assembled room and quiet goodbye, they left, not wanting to stay for the usual after meeting friendly banter; outside the drawing room Hermione just gave a pointed nod to the two elder Malfoy's and then proceeded to the library.

DMHG

Inside the drawing room the talking died down the moment the door closed behind the three that left, everyone's eyes on the closed door, it was Arthur that spoke up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"She didn't ask about Draco, wonder if she is realising the hopelessness of retrieving him from the Capitol."

A few heads nodded in silent agreement, except Ron and the old Slytherins, the old Slytherins were unhappy as well, Draco were their oldest friend, and they also wanted to get him back; as for Ron, he knew Hermione, or at least how she had been, and some of those attributes were still pretty much there, like her stubbornness. "Sorry to be the bearer of stinky socks, but no. Hermione never backs off if her mind has been made up. She wants Malfoy. She will get him also, with or without our help."

Pansy nodded in agreement; frowningly she voiced her own opinion, her hand resting on Ron's thigh almost consolingly. "I agree. I watched them every day in the arena, they have developed a very unhealthy relationship, a codependency; although I would go on a limp and say that maybe it's not unhealthy for them, but maybe what is instead needed, especially for her. But because of it, she wants Draco, and she will not stop."

Kingsley and Minerva looked at each other meaningfully, and then Minerva sighed tiredly before settling her eyes on Ron and Pansy. "I want to retrieve Draco, we all want to, he has been detrimental in getting the order back up again, and I'm not amiss to say that we all have grown fond of him in our own ways... But to get him out of the Capitol, never mind the Ministry itself." She let her statement hang in the air, everyone knew and agreed with her, it would be difficult, if not downright impossible, Ron huffed roughly.

"Bloody hell. All I'm saying is, she's going after him with or without us. And the fact that they didn't participate tonight in any discussion, or ask about him, well I'm thinking she already decided it would be without us." Soft murmurs started up, they realised that if she went after him alone that it could be detrimental to them; she could die, and if she didn't then she would have no reason to stay and help them, which was of course counterproductive to their cause. It was Kingsley who spoke to Pansy eventually, breaking off the quiet conversations.

"Pansy, you say that you believe their relationship has formed into codependency?" He was frowning at the younger witch, looking thoughtful. "Yes... It's quite obvious I believe. Neither will go where the other is not. And if separated, well I don't think they'll manage too long without each other. She might stop functioning at some point if Draco does not return."  
Kingsley remained in thought, and then Minerva spoke up with her own thoughts. "Yes... You are right Pansy... Hermione is already suffering from anxiety and depression, I believe it will get worse rather than better if Draco is not to return." Pansy nodded furiously, glad that they are finally realising what she had been seeing for weeks already. "Exactly. She's only functioning currently due to her goal of getting Draco back, but if that goal dissipated... "

Pansy let her eyes roam over all the faces in the room, seeing the denial or disbelief, for some reason many of the order members; and sadly of the Weasley's especially, just couldn't accept that Hermione was damaged, different, and that she absolutely refused to do anything without the old Slytherin by her side. It was a weary Minerva that quietly spoke, stating the same thought that Pansy had been thinking in the silence of the night.

"Maybe... Maybe we should accept that Hermione is too damaged, accept that she can't be the face of our cause... The Malfoy's will take care of her now; maybe we should let her be in peace..." A few members agreed, surprisingly Arthur and Molly too, although, in second thought; maybe not surprisingly, they were very lovable, and they loved Hermione regardless, so they would want to have her happy and safe.

"No. Hermione is the only one that can be our face. She would just have to push through with it."

Kingsley sounded set in his decision, and made eye contact with all of them, showing them that he would not be persuaded otherwise, Molly spoke up almost shrilly. "Kingsley! That girl has been through too much already! Minerva is right, let's let her be!" Kingsley glared at her, his mouth set in a firm slash, then he shook his head.  
"I know Molly, that's why she has all of you, to help her. But she is the only one that can do what we need. There is no choice." Molly scowled at him, then without a word she stood up and left the room, followed by Arthur and the ghost of her former self of a witch; Ginny.

Once they were outside Ron only shook his head at the room occupants, a scowl also on his features, he stood up and helped his wife up as well. "Bloody idiots. Lot of you. Hermione will get the ferret back, and then she's going to laugh in your faces and leave with him. And then you'll have no face anyway. And I'll support her, she deserves peace." With that he left the room as well, followed by Pansy who sported a slight smirk, she liked it when Ron showed his more insightful self; as well as being dominant, and it was a major turn on for her.  
"Let's go home darling..."  
She whispered in his ear from behind him, he shifted to glance over his shoulder at her, smiling at her in comprehension, then he nodded and they made their way to the floo.

DMHG

"Where will we begin..." Hermione turned around the moment they entered the library to look at the two Malfoy's, they had decided to see if anything was said that night regarding the rescue mission of Draco, and if not, then they will do what they decided, to do it alone. Lucius nodded his head at her, then a slow smirk formed on his features, but it was weak, not as harsh as his smirks usually were.

"Well... I already passed messages to Nott and Zabini, asking them to stay behind and meet me in the study when everyone else had left. I will ask them to put their ears on the ground for any possible help from inside the ministry." Hermione nodded thoughtfully, then sat down tiredly on one of the armchairs. "Maybe approach the ones that had family in this year's games... Delicately inform them exactly who was responsible for the pureblood submissions ..."  
Lucius and Narcissa also sat down, then Lucius nodded in agreement. "It's what I also thought yes. Maybe shake their loyalty."  
She smiled coldly, momentarily taking Narcissa and Lucius aback, they knew she had a dark streak, saw it a few times in the arena as well, but to see her smiling so coldly here in front of them, was rather disconcerting. "Yes... Shake them, make them feel his betrayal, let a rot in the inner circle form, and let it take hold... That rot can do more damage than a thousand skirmishes from the order. And in the process we get Draco."

Narcissa patted her knee softly, trying to pull her from her dark thoughts; it was a constant battle to make sure Hermione didn't fall into one of those pits of hers. Hermione finally blinked and the glaze left her eyes, she focuses on the two Malfoy's who were watching her worriedly. "That's a good idea yes... I'll let them plant the necessary seeds of doubt also." Nodding at Lucius Hermione tried to focus her thoughts, she felt exhausted, which was a normal state of being for her lately, but now she felt even more so, so she said goodnight instead and left for her room.

Once inside of her room she quickly dressed in her night clothes and then she climbed beneath her sheets, turning to her bedside table she took the picture frame standing on it and held it in front of her, it was a picture Narcissa had given her.  
In the picture was Draco, he was on his broom, hovering about a meter from the ground, his Malfoy smirk on his face, it was taken a few years earlier in front of the restored castle in Scotland; even though he looked seemingly happy and carefree in the picture, it was his eyes that gave him away. His eyes showed the sorrow he had already experienced, it showed the weight he was carrying, weight for a secret love, weight for the order, for spying, weight for his guilt of all the wrongs he did in his life; it was also because of those heavy world weary eyes that Hermione loved the picture.

And so she did what she had done every night since Narcissa had given it to her, she pressed the picture against her chest and curled foetal style under the covers, then she closed her eyes and slowly started to count her breathing, until she was fast asleep, the picture still clutched tightly against her.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 – Dark & Light_**

"Hello Hermione..." Hermione looked up from where she had been starring out of the window from the library; she hadn't heard someone enter and was surprised to see Theo Nott standing in front of her.

"Hello Theo, what brings you here?"

She felt a slight stirring of excitement within her, for it was almost two days since Lucius had asked him and Blaise to find them some news on Draco and possible allies from within, so she found herself hoping that this visit might bring them some longed for news. Theo gave a slight smirk, and Hermione knew that he had good news, a slow smile formed on her face. "Draco is still alive... And someone approached me."

Hermione didn't say a word, instead she swiped her wand and watched her patronus appear, then she send it to call for Lucius and Narcissa; she motioned for Theo to sit on one of the chairs. He sat down and studied her under his lashes, having gotten the message that he had to wait for the two Malfoy's to come before divulging his information - it was barely three minutes later that the two Malfoy's rushed into the room, thinking it was some sort of emergency Narcissa rushed to Hermione instantly.

"What is it Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione nodded and smiled, then she motioned towards Theo, Lucius had already seen him and greeted, Narcissa then smiled relieved, knowing that Theo was obviously bringing news of some sort. "Cissa, Theo says Draco is still alive, and that someone approached him."

Both Malfoy's sat down then and faced Theo expectantly, their faces barely containing their normal impassive masks; but Hermione had learned to see through the Malfoy masks, just as they had learned to see through hers. Theo smiled at them and then finally shifted a bit in his seat before talking.

"It's Evan Travers... He approached me this morning while I was at the ministry. Before you ask, he let me use legimency on him, and said he was willing to take vertiserum when we meet tomorrow as well. I believe he is being truthful in wanting to help us." He sounded almost excited with the news, and Hermione couldn't blame him, for the first time in weeks something inside of her relaxed just the slightest, there was a ray of hope it would seem; but she felt uneasy with the name Travers, knowing she killed a Travers, and she was sure Evan was his father.

"I- I killed his son...Why would he want to help us?"

Theo locked his eyes with her, her voice sounded toneless and her face was stoic; it would seem to any casual observer that she didn't feel anything about the memory of killing someone, if it hadn't been for that slightest stutter in the beginning, Theo couldn't really see through her mask as the Malfoy's could, so he had trouble reconciling that stutter to her impassive countenance. "He says he does not blame you, that to him it was the Dark Lord who killed his son. It seems he found out by himself already that it was the Dark Lord himself that had entered the purebloods."

Narcissa and Lucius watched the exchange, seeing the puzzled look on Theo's face as he tried to read Hermione, but they didn't dwell on it, nobody needed to understand Hermione except them, the one's that had made themselves her protectors, as well as her family now. Lucius spoke up next, his own Malfoy mask firmly in place. "You said meeting tomorrow Theo?" Theo nodded thoughtfully, once again taking in the three others in contemplation. "Yes... We agreed on a secure location, we must take vertiserum with. We must also decide how much we must tell the order though."

Hermione scowled, along with Lucius, Narcissa only frowned slightly, managing to keep her irritation better in check than the other two. "Why must we tell them anything? They have already made their choice regarding the rescue of my son." Lucius bit out the words, his frustrations with the order very clear; Hermione nodded in agreement with him but Narcissa only maintained that thoughtful frown.

"I know... But Luna- and yes I tell my wife everything, not that I can lie for long to her anyway-, feels we should share some information to give the others a last chance to help." Hermione smiled at that, she knew exactly what Theo meant, Luna had a way to just know things, how she knew went beyond everyone, but she did, and she didn't expect Theo to keep secrets from his wife anyway. "We understand Theo, Luna is... Well Luna."

Narcissa finally broke her period of silence then, still frowning though, she sat pin upright; as Hermione knew her by now, always the regal aristocrat, her hands folded on her lap demurely, and yet, there was nothing demure about her, Narcissa was a formidable witch, and Hermione pitied anyone that ever came to odds with her. "Of course. We will just inform them of Travers offering his services. We will not inform them of the already setup meeting. Let's see who comes to us to help." Standing up she looked down at them, and then her nose skewered up in that way where it seemed she smelled something unsavoury. "I'll go floo call everyone for an immediate meeting."

She then walked out of the library, ramrod straight and still with her skewered up expression that Hermione knew she got when she was either conversing with characters she deemed beneath her or prepared to face characters beneath her; or characters she just didn't like for whatever reasons. It took some willpower to not chuckle at the older witch's blatant distaste for most of the order, it was one of her few sources of humour these days.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to collect Luna, and drop our daughter at her father." Theo then stood up and followed Narcissa to the floo room, when he exited Hermione turned to Lucius with a furrowed brow. "Lucius... I don't want too many involved. As of now I trust Theo along with Luna, and you and Narcissa. But I don't trust anyone else. What if someone screws it up?"

Lucius studied her for a few seconds, and then with a sigh he sat forward and rested a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting gesture. "Hermione, we will need help, but I think Cissa is right; we see who comes to us tonight, for they will be the ones that want to help." His hand was still resting on her shoulder as she studied him in return, he seemed hesitant to trust others himself, but he knew they would have to, so she tried to strengthen herself, she needed to be strong a little while longer. "You're right of course. As long as they follow our orders. I won't have blundering act first think later mistakes ruin the rescue." She folded her arms across her chest, closing off emotionally once more and the unspoken reference the her own Hogwarts house traits obvious; Lucius knew that she was set, and he felt sorry almost for her previous housemates, if only they knew how much the last ten years had changed their old friend. "Hermione... In their defence, they all have changed somewhat too, their missions these days are a lot more thought out and planned in advance."

She arched an eyebrow at him, her arms still stubbornly folded across her chest. "Let me guess... Since all you old Slytherins started joining up. You're such an influence after all." A smirk ghosted her features and Lucius knew she was being sarcastic, and yet in a way completely correct also. "Well... That old fool Dumpledore had always been all for house unity...think how happy he is currently in his grave." His own smirk was also now in place, and Hermione laughed softly; he had sat back in his chair again, seemingly the epitome of relaxed Lord of the manor. "True. Gryffindors and Slytherins are actually perfect partners, fighters and strategist... If only they could have realised it sooner. Hopefully after this war there can finally be unity."

Lucius studied her guardedly, he noticed her firm mention about after the war, it indicates that she had no doubt about the war being over eventually. "You sound sure about this regime or war as you call it, ending?" Hermione looked back at him, sitting back herself against the wall of the window seat she had been lounging on.

"Yes. All evil eventually gets overthrown and pushed back to the darkness where it belongs. Its karma, but also the balance of life. The darkness will always be there, for darkness came first, light cannot be if there was no darkness. And evil will always be there too, just like goodness; but evil's place is in the darkness, and goodness place is in the light. Every once in a while the balance gets tipped, goodness tries to step into the darkness, or evil tries to step into the light. In either scenario, it will never last, for then the balance has been disturbed. And the force of the universe will never allow it. The balance will be restored."

Lucius was surprised, he didn't expect this depth of wisdom and understanding from her; she was too young to understand the complexities of good and evil, light and darkness, and yet, was she really too young? She would be twenty nine almost, but she had lived two lifetimes already in her life, perhaps it was why she was exactly the person to understand it? "So you're saying there will always be a Dark Lord and a Harry Potter? But that they are not supposed to kill each other, in the normal balance that is; but rather exist side by side in perfect balance?"

Hermione smiled wistfully, a far off look in her eyes, as if reliving some memory. "Yes... In the normal balance Voldemort would stay in his darkness and Harry in his light, they would coexist in harmony; but this time Voldemort stepped out of the darkness, and destroyed Harry, invading the light. The universe won't allow this for too long. It will be righted. Dark and light coexist. In school Draco was the dark, and I the light, but then I became the dark, and to restore the balance, Draco became the light... Balance. Everything is about the balance." He smiles at the younger witch, he believed it was the other way around, Draco became the light, and the universe balanced it by then making her the dark, but he won't voice that, she will get to that conclusion herself eventually.

"So for every Malfoy family there will be a Weasley family... Dark and light. For every Theo Nott a Luna Lovegood, dark and light..." Hermione smiled sadly at him, he knew it was because her mind was on his son again; it seemed her thoughts always returned to his son.

"Yes... As long as the balance is maintained dark and light coexist. I believe Voldemort upset the balance in order to right the balance; because the balance had been upset before his coming, Slytherin and Gryffindor were not coexisting, they were existing against each other. There would have been no Theo and Luna, no Ron and Pansy... No me and Draco... No truce between Malfoy and Weasley... So then a common evil came. And now all the balances are being restored; I believe that the goal had been reached, the universal force will now restore the final balance. Voldemort's reign will end soon."

A soft chuckle reached Hermione's ears, she looked at Lucius to see him chuckling while shaking his head in disbelief, he was truly astounded; Hermione frowned questioningly at him. "You truly are the brightest witch. I think you are exactly correct. I do not believe I'll let you go from this family now Hermione. So, now the only question remains, are we going to be here when that balance rights itself, or will we be safely tucked away in France?"


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 – Allies_**

"Everyone is here dear; we need to go down now." Looking up she smiled slightly at Narcissa, then she marked her page and stood up from her bed, the two witches walked downstairs side by side, but not speaking; they were in perfect accord about the coming meeting. At the drawing room they both stopped and with a quick glance at each other, entered silently, the hum of conversations met them instantly, but it also quietened immediately upon their appearance. Not acknowledging anything Narcissa lead the way to their usual settee, where Lucius already sat waiting for them, Hermione nodded at the inhabitants and smiled briefly at Luna upon sitting down between the Malfoy's.

It was Theo that stood up and spoke, being the one who called the meeting technically with his news. "Evening everyone. I have some news from the ministry..." He trailed off to gauge everyone's reactions, letting his green eyes rest on everyone for a second, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Evan Travers approached me. He found out about the Dark Lord's role with his son's choosing as tribute. Needless to say... He's not very happy."

A soft murmur started up as everyone turned to each other in whispered conversation, Hermione took the chance to study the different individuals, her gaze landed first on Minerva and Kingsley, they were talking to each other furiously; twin spots of colour on the witch's cheeks, she seemed indignant of something Kingsley was saying.  
Next she saw Bill and Arthur Weasley, they were both talking to Molly, while Fleur silently listened on, Molly seemed to disagree with whatever the other two were saying, then she noticed Ron and Pansy; they were the only ones seemingly not in some heated discussion, and instead were sitting perfectly complacent next to each other, their hands clasped tightly together between them, both their expressions were set in harsh resolution, but Hermione had the distinct impression that their resolution, whatever it was, were joined.

"He wants to help us rescue Draco."

Theo's voice cut out clear above the heightening whispers, effectively quietening everyone, blank faces looked at him, but his own face didn't give anything away, instead he met everyone unflinchingly. "Hermione killed his son. Why would he help us?" Kingsley's own voice were demanding as is usual, he had also stood up, his tall frame towering in the room, but Theo was not one the be deterred, and his own frame stood erect as well, he met with Kingsley's gaze. "He knows it was forced. He blames the Dark Lord. He is willing to use vertiserum. I trust him."

The murmurs started up once again, but Hermione looked at the two standing men this time, they were both tall and broad in stature, and having them facing each other off was intimidating to say the least, but it didn't bother her. This meeting was just a facade; they all knew how it would turn out. Just nother excuse not to rescue Draco. "It's too risky. These Death Eaters are not above sacrificing their own to get into the Order to spy. Even vertiserum can be cheated."

Kingsley sounded set, his eyes roamed over the assembled bodies, conveying his reasoning, he finally rested them on Hermione, she saw pity in his eyes though. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know you want young Malfoy to be rescued, but we cannot take unnecessary risks... And trusting Travers is one. We'll find another way." The pity in his eyes were genuine, of that she didn't doubt, but he genuinely believed in his reasoning, and that she couldn't forgive, she knew he wanted to keep everyone safe, and therefore he wouldn't engage in dangerous missions; but you also don't win a war without danger and sacrifice, he hadn't been above sacrificing her soul himself after all, so she didn't feel too much empathy for him. And so her eyes hardened under his pity, and she met his gaze squarely, he realised it and seemed to shrink the slightest bit under her scrutiny; standing up she didn't waver her gaze, then her mouth set in a hard line. "Do what you must Kingsley."

Her words seemed amicable, but everyone knew it was far from it; her posture stiff and uncompromising, her eyes hard almost black embers, her mouth twisted, and then without a word further; she turned and left the room.

As the door closed behind her a collective sigh washed over the room, the barely contained anger in Hermione had seemed high sprung, and everyone almost expected it to burst, so when she left without the dam bursting, everyone felt relieved. "You are genuinely idiotic Kingsley. Don't get me wrong, you're an excellent old Auror and brave leader. But when it comes to the psychology of humans... Well... I think you lost the support of Hermione Granger completely."

Pansy's voice sounded bored as she studied her nails while speaking, then she looked up to lock eyes with a flabbergasted Kingsley Shacklebolt; the latter who seemed to be almost at a lost about what just happened, she quirked her eyebrow at him, and he deflated a bit more, realising what she was saying. He sat down again, almost defeated, and looked up at the two Malfoy's who sat stoically, not talking and not giving any indication of what was going on inside of their own thoughts. "I'm sorry Narcissa... Lucius... I cannot risk lives unnecessary... We need every available body for this cause."

They looked at him with frozen faces, then only Lucius nodded at him, barely perceptible, but there; Kingsley seemed satisfied with it, and relaxed, turning his attention back to the rest, but the two Malfoy's then stood up and without a word left the room as well, Kingsley seemed surprised, since he thought that he had their understanding in the matter. "Well if this continues you'll need to find a new safe house and headquarters soon... Kingsley do you honestly believe that any parent will understand why you will not rescue their child? Honestly..."

Pansy was once again the one to voice the obvious, shaking her head in exasperation she stood up, pulling Ron along with her; and then she turned and walked to the door, Ron trailing behind her, at the door she stopped and turned to give a quick smirk at everyone. "Well this was fun... But we'll be going now... Need to do some damage control." And then with a flounce she left the room, dragging Ron behind her, the door closing with a bang.

DMHG

"Hermione...?" Pansy poked her head around the door, seeing with no surprise that Lucius and Narcissa sat with her in the library; without waiting for a response she entered with Ron behind her.

"Hello Pansy... Ron." She sounded placid, but the steel glint in her eyes was unmistakeable, she met their gazes, surprised to see a knowing twinkle in both their eyes. "So Hermione... What's the plan?" Lucius sat back with a smirk, Narcissa joining him, Ron and Pansy also sat down expectantly on a settee facing Hermione, both wearing twin smiles of anticipation.

"What makes you think I've gotten a plan?" She raised a brow in amusement upon her statement, testing the pair opposite her, but was interrupted when the door opened and a few more came trooping in, a surprising mismatch though. Both Luna and Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini and the diminished Ginny Weasley, followed by Charlie and Tessa Weasley, and then completely surprisingly, Blaise Zabini's mother, Isabelle Zabini. They trooped into the room and settled in the various arm chairs scattered over the library, after dragging them to the circle seated in front of the fire, when everyone was settled they turned expectant faces to Hermione.

"Because Hermione... You would never leave Draco." It was Pansy who once again spoke, answering the question Hermione had voiced when everyone came in, she saw the nods in affirmation, but her gaze settled on Blaise and his mother, they were very vain she knew, and it was completely obvious; Isabelle sat with her ankles crossed, studying her long scarlet nails in seeming boredom, her clothes in high muggle fashion, or at least Hermione thought it was. She had been out of touch with muggle fashion for almost a decade; her hair black like typical Italians, her lips red and face carefully made up, her skin tanned and flawless.

She also knew that Blaise and Draco were friendly, but not exactly best friends in school, and that Blaise was also seemingly one of the few pure blood Slytherin's that hadn't fawned over Draco, apparently completely sure of himself and not dependent on Draco's approval or friendship even; he had always seemed to be in his own world and observing everyone for his own personal amusement, his mother was a rich widow as well, who had seven husbands, all dying obscurely. So in all, Hermione was completely confused about the Zabini's, she had been wondering about their participation here for weeks, and now she was downright curious as to their joining of this rescue mission as well.

"Of course I'm not leaving him. What do you expect of me?" She met their eyes one by one, showing them her resolve, testing their own, they didn't disappoint, each and every one met her eyes with either their own determined resolution or bored confirmation; Ron sat forward, his blue eyes burning passionately. "Hermione... If getting Malfoy back is what you want, then it's what I will help you with."

She smiled at him in relief, a familiar tuck of old warmth tugging at her heart, she had hope to rebuild their old friendship, but only when she had Draco back, for now her energy was focused on his safe return. So she sat back slightly and smiled at everyone, then she crossed her arms and spoke up to the assembled witches and wizards. "Meet us here tomorrow night at nine. We will know the plan after then."

Everyone murmured and nodded, but Hermione was looking at Blaise and Isabelle, they fascinated her, and she needed to know what their play was, and why. Sensing her scrutiny, Blaise met her eyes, and then he smirked at her and nodded; communicated that he will talk to her, she affirmed with her own nod, then relaxed while the others greeted and started to leave the library again, returning to their own homes for the night. Eventually only Hermione, the Malfoy's and the two Zabini's were remaining; the silence thick and stretching between them.

"Zabini... Why are you here?"

She didn't beat around the bush, she wanted to know, it was imperative, she needed to know how far she could trust them, it was his mother that responded, a bored husky voice as she rolled her eyes in seeming obviousness. "Well _Miss_ Granger... It would be obvious wouldn't it... The same reason Draco Malfoy was here, the same reason Narcissa and Lucius is here; family _is_ everything. And they call you _bright._ "

Hermione frowned in confusion, her eyes met with Narcissa's, the question obvious; Narcissa didn't give anything away though, looking pointedly at Blaise, waiting for him to clarify it himself. So Hermione swiveled her head to look at him, she was surprised with what she saw, he seemed almost flustered, never had she seen the vain imperious Blaise Zabini flustered before, she quirked her brow at him in question. "Because; I love someone."

His answer was simple, yet it conveyed everything, for she knew herself how powerful love was, it would bring even the strongest, proudest, to their knees, she smiled softly at the thought. "Who?" She sat forward, keeping his gaze locked to hers, showing him that he could trust her, he seemed to decide that he did; for he squared his shoulders, his smirk in place and head tilted to his usual haughty angle. "Ginny Weasley. And no she does not know. And no, you will not tell her. I'm here in the capacity that she needs me, and that's all."

He was firm, and Hermione could only respect that, but she was surprised, she never knew he harboured any feelings for the red headed witch, and yet, it seemed that he did, surprisingly. But what really worried her was Ginny Weasley herself; she had seen that Ginny was mostly silent, diminished and unhealthy, up till that moment she hadn't thought much on it, more focused on her own pain, her own world, but now she realised she needed to ask questions. She needed to find out what was going on with the ones in this new impromptu formed group of theirs, she had to know who she could rely on, and she had to find it in herself to care again.

She had to finally open herself once again, to get to know everyone all over once more; for it seemed that almost everyone had changed in the last decade, suffered... Loved...

Everyone was different, and new.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 – Survive_**

"Young Malfoy..." Draco started awake when the hiss sounded from next to him, his eyes opening wide and jumping up from the cot, he was met with a dizzy spell for a moment but blinked it away almost instantly. His eyes adjusted and he saw the black robed figure of Lord Voldemort in front of him, Draco tensed; it had been so long since he saw anyone besides Travers, the latter who had visited a few times with some strengthening potions.

And he knew what a visit meant from Voldemort.

"No acknowledging your superiors young Malfoy?" The hiss was lethal, and Draco knew it didn't matter how he acted or reacted, he was going to feel it, so he only lifted his chin in that regal manner that was inborn to all Malfoy's and met the snake like eyes of the dark wizard full on.

"So... Silence it is. Very well."

Voldemort flicked his wand, and the next thing Draco was flung back against the wall lifted into the air, his back still against the wall, and prostrated spread eagled; he didn't have any time to react before a slicing hex hit him.

Cuts sliced over his cheek and chest, deep gashes that opened up to reveal the muscle beneath, the bleeding started within seconds warm and pulsing.

He groaned with the instant pain but bit on his teeth not to cry out loudly, the cry escaping out as a hiss, he had barely bit it back before a round of crucio was delivered, but it was stopped almost instantly again and through the haze of pain he heard the chuckling of Voldemort. "Mmm I forget, I must not use the Cruciates curse on you anymore... _Apparently_ you are at the limit of endurance before losing your sanity... So."

And then his wand sliced in a motion all too familiar, and even through his pain fogged his rational thought Draco realised he was in trouble. The familiar deep sliced cuts instantly opened up over his chest, the wounds inflected by the sectumsemptra curse resulting in instant massive blood loss. With a familiar laugh he was vaguely aware that Voldemort apparated away, which resulted in Draco instantly dropping to the floor in a heap; his own blood pooling beneath him as he lost consciousness.

Xxx

He vaguely heard the drip of that incessant water leak as the fog started to clear from his addled mind, a groan escaped his lips as the pain also came back along with his hearing, searing burning all over his chest.

"Easy Malfoy."

A firm hand pressed his shoulder, as if to make sure he stays down, Draco forced his eyelids to open, he felt as if his entire being was in the brink of collapsing, his mind was just as exhausted and tortured as his body. His eyes finally blinked open weakly, faint light illuminated around him from the wand in Travers hand; the man which had lifted his hand from Draco's shoulder to pick up a potion vile that he now pressed against his lips in silent request that he drinks.

He weakly parted his lips but did not do much more than that, Travers tipped the potion to pour into his mouth and down his throat, Draco coughed a bit then but managed to let the potion down his throat in the end, the physical pain and weakness immediately started to lesson.

"Wh- Why-" His voice was raspy and weak, his throat muscles barely managing to let him speak; Draco felt as if this torture was never ending, why even still trying to maintain his sanity, it wasn't going to end, Travers must just let him be, let him die or whatever it is the dark lord was trying to do, why wouldn't Travers just let it be?

Evan knew exactly what Draco meant, and pressed his lips in a resolute line, then with a deep breath he responded to the plea. "Malfoy... I'm meeting them tonight to plan. You're going to get you out of here, I don't know how or when yet, but you need to hold on."

Draco only grimaced slightly, the news didn't perk him, didn't do anything. All he heard were mere words, words meant nothing in this dark damp and cold room of pain and isolation; once again Evan seemed to realise the train of Draco's mind, and then with a sigh divulged the information Theo had given him only earlier that day, information that he said Evan must use when needed to get Malfoy to hold on.

"The mu- ... The witch, Hermione Granger, she's the one that's pushing for your rescue, she's -" He gave a covert glance to the blonde wizard, making sure he was listening, satisfied with the look of exhausted concentration he continued. "She's not leaving England without you. Although preparations are being made for her extraction to your chateau in France by your parents themselves. And also-"

Once again he made sure that he was still listening, he was happy to see a slight spark now in the grey eyes, a spark of life he hasn't seen since his confinement after the games. "She's pregnant. I believe it's yours. So, just hang in there. She won't stop till you're out of here."

The widening of the younger blonde's eyes told him that his news was a complete surprise, and then smiled when he saw his raw emotion, the memory of his own happiness momentarily enveloping him from when he found out about his own wife's pregnancy so many years ago. His features twisted into sadness with the accompanying memory of his son being dead. "She's- I'm-?"

He stuttered, not being able to form a coherent sentence in his shock and surprise, Evan patted his shoulder companionably. "Yes. You're going to be a father. So I suggest you do whatever is needed to keep your wits together."

With that Evan stood up and apparated away with a silent pop, he couldn't stay longer in fear of being discovered, but also because he felt he needed to escape from the father to be and try to get his own sadness back under control in private.

DMHG

Draco lay in the darkness, he was very weak and tired still, but his mind was alive with thoughts, Hermione was pregnant. What were the odds of that happening from the one time? Okay well, it happened quite a few times during the one night, but still, the odds of that were completely bizarre!

Then another realisation hit home, she had been pregnant in the games!

The things she had to do, the unhealthy diets, how on earth did she even survive, pregnancies took their toll physically on women, and he knew enough to know the first weeks were also the most critical, how the hell did she then not have a miscarriage?

How the hell had Hermione survived with the pregnancy; he remembered his mother's last miscarriage, her remembered well how happy she had been being pregnant again, he remembered how it tired her, befuddled her brain and memory, the throwing up, the constant sleeping due to the tiredness, and due to something that went wrong she miss carried at twelve weeks.

Awe settled in him.

She hadn't known she was pregnant, so she probably pushed the tiredness and nausea away as exhaustion and stress from the games, then he remembered her throwing up those times in the last days, a smile formed on his face. She was truly one of a kind, she had survived spectacularly even with the symptoms of early pregnancy, and obviously their baby, wow...

The smile widened in the darkness, their baby.

Their baby was obviously also a survivor, he felt something warm developing deep inside of his stomach, something close to the love he felt for his parents, his Hermione. Was it possible to already love a child who hasn't even fully developed yet? The warmth spread, and he knew that yes, it was completely possible, and exactly what he felt.

Draco knew then that he would keep his wits, the dark lord can torture him physically or psychologically, but he would continue finding ways to not give in, to not give up.

Draco Malfoy was the heir of the Malfoy family, one of the oldest wizarding families there was, and they haven't survived centuries because they were weak, no they have survived because they are the strongest, the best, and the smartest.

He would do his family name proud, he would do his witch proud, and he would do his child proud.

Draco Malfoy will survive.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 – Vow_**

The night was dark, moonless, the silhouettes of the tall trees barely visible against the dark backdrop of the night, the soft pops of various apparitions echoed in the dark silence, the only indication of life in these black woods. Hermione, flanked by both elder Malfoy's, glanced around them, satisfied that everyone was there; she flicked her wrist to indicate that they must proceed as planned, they remained stationary as the white and masked robed figures quietly walked away towards the dark cabin in front of them. It was simple, they had to clear the perimeter and then station themselves around the cabin and immediate grounds, only Hermione, the Malfoy's, Theo and Pansy will meet with Evan Travers inside.

They were the only ones that Hermione trusted to want to get Draco back.

When she heard the low whistle from somewhere ahead of them, Hermione stepped forward, her steps soundless on the damp and soft leaf covered earth, in her peripheral vision she noted that her four escorts followed just as silently. The cabin was dark and mouldy, obviously abandoned, Hermione stepped inside and lighted her wand, looking around her with a bland face and spying a few dusty candles around the room she lit them with a flick of her empty hand. Narcissa sniffed disdainfully from next to Hermione, her distaste for the obviously dusty and mouldy furniture apparent; Lucius in his turn was pressing a crisp white handkerchief against his nose, and Hermione had to admit that the smell was appalling, but she had lived with worse in the last decade.

"Well... It certainly is abandoned."

Pansy's voice sounded condescending, but she didn't act it, instead she walked to one of the chairs and with a swipe of her wand she cleaned it before sitting down seeming casually.

"He should be here about now."

Theo spoke softly while walking to a shuttered window and checking that it was sealed shut, Lucius and Narcissa didn't say a word, both had handkerchiefs pressed to their noses by now, they made their way to the other chairs, also sitting down after cleaning them. Hermione on the other hand had no plans to sit, she was thrumming with nervous energy, but years of controlling herself to survive enabled her to hide it successfully. So instead of nervous pacing or something likewise, she stood stoically next to the old heavy wooden table, staring unseeingly in front of her.

After what seemed like minutes a knock sounded on the door, everyone stiffened perceptively and looked at the door, Theo walked toward and opened the door, beckoning their visitor inside. Hermione took in the man that entered, middle aged and plain he didn't hold presence, not how the Malfoy's does or even Theo or Pansy, he seemed watered down; brown hair and beard, bountifully speckled with grey, weary lines around his eyes, brown eyes seemed dull.

His robes were clean though, wealthy robes that were good quality and decently tailored, but it didn't serve to create a presence which he just didn't have. Hermione's first thought was that he was weak, a turncoat, and a Judas brother.

"Evan, sit please. This is Pansy Weasley, you know Lucius and Narcissa, and this is Hermione Granger." Theo made the introductions in a pleasant tone, sweeping his arm for the older man to walk in deeper and pick a seat; Hermione frowned, there was something that had to be done first, but Lucius stood up stiffly then saving her from stating the obvious.

"The vow first Nott." Theo glanced at Lucius when he spoke then nodded in agreement, Evan obviously knew what was to be done as he only nodded and then surprisingly turned towards Hermione; he looked into her eyes and then without breaking eye contact he walked to her, then held out his right hand to her. "Since I feel that the most is owed to you..."

Everyone watched the silent exchange, nervously anticipating Hermione's reaction, a collective sigh of relief sounded when she grabbed his hand in hers keeping his eye contact, silently Lucius stepped forward with his wand to start the binding process. "I'm sorry about your son Mr Travers."

Hermione spoke softly to the man; he blinked in surprise but quickly hid it again, with a very small and wry smile he nodded. "Thank you. _He_ killed him."

Hermione nodded, she knew he meant Voldemort, studying him afresh; he still didn't have presence and he still seemed watered as well as he was still a turncoat, but now she saw more also, he wasn't a flat character anymore, not two dimensional. He was no more a turncoat than the Malfoy's, the Nott's, even the Zabini's, he was a father that lost a son, a father that wanted revenge, he was Evan Travers.

"Do you Evan Travers; vow to not divulge any identities of anyone that you encounter or find out of that are not in support of Lord Voldemort?"

Lucius spoke softly, the golden threads from his wand circling their clasped hands.

"I do." The thread tightened, Hermione didn't blink, she just held on to his sweaty hand.

"Do you Evan Travers, vow that you will not divulge any information, about any matter or anyone, to anyone, not instructed to by Hermione Granger herself; that you will keep the secrets and all information to yourself?"

The second golden thread wound around their clasped hands, the silence thick and eerie. "I do."

Lucius continued to the third and final term, the one that was also very important to them, for with this one they wouldn't even need vertiserum.

"Do you Even Travers, vow to not deceive or manipulate any of us that are not in support of Lord Voldemort, that all information and deeds are shared and given honestly and truthfully?"

The silence was palpable, Hermione was very aware that his hand has become even more slippery with increased sweat, after this he can't lie to them. "I do."

The final thread wound and tightened, glowing brightly for a few seconds before disappearing altogether into their skin. Their hands dropped then, and with another second of meeting eyes, they both gave a nod in recognition of a deeper understanding of each other before turning back to look at the other occupants.

Pansy spoke up in her excitable lazy voice, as if this was some society tea party, meaning, Pansy was being Pansy. "So, Travers, what have you got for us?"

DMHG

It was hours later that they all, minus Travers, sat in the library back at the manor, discussing the information they had now. Travers had basically given them where Draco was held, shifts and protection etcetera, then he had told them how they could get him out, as an unspeakable, Travers could apparate anywhere in the ministry.

"He should apparate two of us in then. Easy." Ron seemed excited with the seemingly easiness of the solution, but obviously he didn't get the true meaning of the whole perk; Hermione felt frustration at his usual blundering self, but once again she was beat to a scathing response by the sneering Lucius. "What part of anywhere _inside_ the ministry didn't you get Weasley. No one can apparate from the outside in or inside out."

Ron opened his mouth angrily to retort, then realised what he meant and closed his mouth again, a flush to his cheeks. "So we need to get in, then he can take us to Malfoy once inside."

Ron finished off instead, looking expectantly at them all, Hermione sighed, obviously they all had already come to that conclusion, it was the how to get in that was the problem. "The obvious choices will be Blaise and Theo, since they both work there." Hermione's head snapped up at the voice of Charlie, he sat back thoughtfully, Tessa next to him; Hermione noticed how Ginny's neck stiffened slightly and the covert glance she send to Blaise. Interesting.

"No. I go, I'll go with Theo. We can't risk both their covers." Hermione's voice sounded cold and firm; she met Charlie's eyes unflinchingly, before resting her eyes on Ginny and briefly Blaise, the latter who was scowling. "Hermione... We'd really prefer if you didn't go... The risks are too vast. Not just for the pregnancy, but for you as well."

Narcissa spoke softly, looking almost pleadingly at Hermione, Hermione knew what she meant, she knew Narcissa didn't want to lose anymore, she knew as a muggleborn and especially as Hermione Granger, if she had to be discovered at the ministry... But she instead looked at Narcissa, for a moment dropping her walls, showing the older woman all the anguish, all the loneliness that she had, suppressed inside of her. "I know Narcissa... But I can't trust anyone else. I need to get Draco. Otherwise there will just be nothing, nothing."

Narcissa locked her gaze, her pupils dilating as she took in everything Hermione showed her with her eyes alone, finally she nodded, but Hermione saw the moisture in her eyes, and how she instantly blinked them away before turning her gaze to glance out of the dark window.

"Polyjuice potion?" Tessa asked, breaking the tense silence that had settled, Hermione turned her attention to her, her walls firmly back in place. It was Blaise who answered then, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, after the trio's break in over ten years ago using Polyjuice, it has become part of the protective enchantments in the Ministry."

Everyone frowned, deep in thought about what to do, what to use, the timid voice of Ginny broke the silence then. "Harry's invincibility cloak. I have it."

Hermione looked up, she locked eyes with Ginny, seeing a slight spark of what seemed to be life in her eyes, Hermione smiled, she was glad Ginny showed interest, some participation, life. "Yes... That would work. It's one of a kind. There wouldn't be revealing wards for it." Hermione mussed thoughtfully, still looking at Ginny and wondering how much she knew, her unvoiced question was answered by the witch herself.

"Of course not. It's a Peverell heirloom after all. One of its kind." The two witches smiled at each other, the barest glimmer of renewed understanding developing between them, for neither was what they were, both broken by different forces, both rebuilding themselves with what remained of the pieces.

"So I go in under the cloak. Theo, now you have to tell me, how will I go in?"


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 – Daunting Subject_**

"I think... With me through one of the employee entrances; with the visitor entrance your presence will be registered." The silence stretched through the library as Theo spoke, each on his own thoughts, Hermione's brow was furrowed.

"Do you still flush in? Because then I can hardly side along with you." Hermione's voice sounded taciturn, and her gaze wasn't resting on anyone; or even anything specific, Theo's almost smug voice responded immediately. "If you're a lower level employee... Yes. I'm a level two employee, the old Magical Law Enforcement department; that means I floo in directly."

Hermione's eyes met Theo's; they gazed intently at each other, silent communication passing between them. After a loaded silence she gave a bare nod, which he returned. "Then we floo in. And Travers apparates me to Draco, and back to you. You floo us out."

Theo frowned then, but before he could respond Charlie spoke up, confusion on his face. "Apparates you in? Meaning Theo is not going with you to the dungeons?" Hermione swiveled to look him in the eye and then nodded in confirmation at his observation, a very slight smirk playing on her mouth.

"No. Theo needs to keep to a normal schedule. He needs to be in his office. Available as well as visible." Theo nodded thoughtfully at that, agreeing with Hermione, but this time Lucius spoke.

"Will the cloak cover both you and Draco?" Ginny nodded and responded before Hermione could, her voice quiet but sure, a distant smile on her face. "Yes. It would cover Hermione, Ron, and Harry as teenagers. It covered me and Harry as well in later teen years."

Hermione wanted to smile at the realisation of what that meant, she had suspected that Harry and Ginny had been 'closer' than mere snogging in their sixth year, and the wistful smile on Ginny's face currently clearly indicated a very fond memory.

"The journey to my office will be the second trickiest part, the journey back to the floo's, which will be the most difficult part; and getting you out. The Floo's are wide, but three will be a tight fit..." Theo's voice trailed off, a deeply thoughtful look on his face; everyone was looking at him expectantly as if he was some magician with all the answers and ideas.

"But we should fit. You'll have to hold on close though. Hermione, if we're going to do this, we do it the day after tomorrow, no delaying." He turned his intense eyes on her, probing her for any sign of reluctance, he found none. In fact, he couldn't find any form of emotion at all, it confused him vastly. "Yes Theo. No delaying. I suggest we all go sleep now. Theo, make necessary arrangements with Travers tomorrow."

With that she stood up and without waiting for any response, she walked to the double doors, at the doors she stopped and turned, letting her eyes roam over the occupants, taking them in really for the first time. She let her wall drop the briefest bit then, thinking about this odd group who offered their help and services, against their Order's wishes, a group that wanted to help _her_ , assist _her._ Maybe all was not lost for her.

"Thank you..."

And with that, she left before anyone could say anything further to her.

DMHG

 _She was running again, slashing with the sword through underbrush and shrubs, blood trickling down her exposed arms and face, yet she didn't stop._ _Her feet were bare; she felt the twigs and sharp rocks piercing her feet._  
 _Finally, she cleared the jungle, once more into the field that had haunted her in her past dreams, the familiar wolf howling in the distance; Hermione couldn't stop running though, she knew all the beast and creatures were behind her._

 _In the distance she made out Draco, her heart rate pitched in exhilaration at the sight of him, even though she was exhausted, her legs feeling like lead; sweat plastering her clothes to her body, she didn't stop running to him._

 _But as she neared him, the death eaters materialised around him, and she saw the signs of torture on his now frail body, Hermione slowed down; coming to a standstill barely ten feet in front of them._

 _The sword was now dangling helplessly next to her, her face frozen in the shock of seeing Draco so close, and yet she knew she couldn't get near him, for then they would drag him away as in her previous dreams; so now she stood and watched what would happen next instead._

 _No werewolf came this time, instead, Voldemort himself stepped forward, and with his dry laugh he pointed his wand up to the sky, suddenly Hermione was screaming in shock as dead rabbits rained from the sky all around her._

 _Her gaze darted frantically, seeing dead beady eyes piling all around her, bloody fur and cut off feet and heads, and then the dry cackle of Voldemort reached her; her eyes swiveled to the red eyes of him._

 _This time_ _he held out his arms as if inviting her into a hug, yet she stood still between the piles of dead rabbits and blood, anxiously she looked at them, then back to him._

 _"Come now. It's your destiny. I'm waiting."_

 _His voice hissed just like she knew it, and he had that stiff, fake smile on his mouth, it sends chills down her spine that only he could._  
 _Her eyes then moved to Draco, death eaters were holding him, and she saw the desperate light in in his gaze, her own eyes locking his frantically; then the dry laugh came again._

 _"So it's Him. He'll be dead soon."_

 _As Hermione watched the death eaters dragged him back, he tried fighting them off, screaming her name over and over again; but they just kept dragging him back until he was gone._  
 _Hermione stood frozen this time, knowing it would be of no use to scream and run after him, instead she stood between the piles of rabbits, their dead eyes glaring at her, mocking her._

 _"Do you like them? It's every single one that you have killed in the last decade. It's what you do, what you're good at; killing."_

 _Her eyes only narrowed fractionally, then she turned them on him, but this time instead of panic and fear, her eyes were cold, dead._

 _"You made me. But remember, the pupil kills the tutor. I will kill you."_

 _He only laughed at her then, a mocking sound, but no emotion showed on her face, her dead gaze just looking at him placidly._

 _"Not before I kill every single one you care about still. Not before you have my heir. You are chosen."_

DMHG

She woke up with sweat beading over her face, her breathing heavy and laboured, the images of her nightmare swirling around. Her head pounded though, like a major migraine, her eyes was tearing as she blinked furiously trying to focus through the fog of pain pounding away in her brain. The nightmare was different, somehow more coordinated, more real.

She could smell the stale metallic of the blood from the bodies from the rabbits, the breeze in her hair, against her face, she could feel the earth beneath her bare feet; could even feel the stickiness of the blood that had flowed from the rabbit bodies over the ground, around her feet. Congealing between her toes. She felt her blood pounding in her ears. Her stomach clenching with the adrenaline that was rushing through her, even now she still felt the after effects from the adrenaline rush slowly ebbing from her body.

It was almost like when Harry and Voldemort connected, the realisation crashed over her like cold water, causing her to gasp.

But how could it be possible, Harry and Voldemort had a connection, part of Voldemort's soul was attached to Harry's, and she didn't have any connection to him? So how could he communicate with her then? The thoughts baffled her mind, effectively keeping her from falling asleep once more, so instead, she lay in the darkness of her room, dissecting the dream; or Voldemort's vision rather.

The dead rabbits haunted her, and his words about them being everyone she had killed, making it hundreds of them, kept circling her mind, she was surprised the bodies of the three people she had killed hadn't been there also. But she knew; these dreams would only increasing in their onslaught, eventually the bodies would also be there, Voldemort was breaking her further; he didn't give up on her because she got whisked away from the arena, oh no, he was only battering her defences further.

Draco's desperate eyes kept flashing before her as well, as if he knew what was being done to her, as if he was afraid for _her,_ and not for himself at all, she felt her entire body quiver with the images and thoughts of Draco, she needed to get him out; she _had_ to get him out.

He gave everything for her, she needed to give something back and when she got him out she'll let them get away from England and let them go to France, even the Americas if the need arises; distance and un-involvement should sever the connection Voldemort somehow made with her. They will get away, away from this; and somehow between their brokenness, they will raise their child in safety and without the craziness of England.

Hermione had been avoiding all thoughts of the pregnancy, she hadn't done anything to prepare or even come to closure about it although she knew she had to face it, had to start preparing; but for as long as her stomach remained flat and the symptoms at bay with potions, it was easy to ignore that there was a life growing inside of her.

She let her hands travel down her rib cage to come to rest on her still flat stomach, her fingers splaying open across her skin as she let herself think of the baby now. For the first time she thought of the heartbeat she knew the foetus had, the little fingers, the little toes, she was going to almost ten weeks now, she knew the sex could be determined also now with a charm yet she hadn't done it.

She hadn't done any of the charms available to check the baby or health or anything, if Narcissa and Tessa didn't do forced mandatory checks, she wouldn't even know if the foetus was developing according to milestones. Her hands were still holding her stomach, she needed to start accepting the pregnancy, and take the responsibility; Draco would want to know how she and the baby were doing, maybe even know if it would be a son or daughter and she needed to know what to answer him.

And so Hermione stood up, lighted her wand and slipped out to go down to the library, her footsteps soft and muted on the carpeted hallways.

When she arrived in the library she lighted the chandeliers with a wandless spell, then went to the shelf she knew held the basic charms and spell works, her finger traced the titles; finally finding the book that centered around pregnancy and early motherhood. Pulling the book from the shelf she walked to her favourite window bench and made herself comfortable, and then with a deep breath, she opened the book to start her new line of education; the next daunting subject.

Motherhood.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 – Rescue_**

It was the morning for the rescue mission, it was still pre-dawn but Hermione had already been up for a couple of hours; nightmares and nerves keeping her from full sleep.

So instead she was sitting on her bed now, having decided to check the sex of the baby; at first, she didn't want to as it would make it more real but now she wanted to, if all went well, she would be with Draco by tonight. So, taking her wand she swirled it over her stomach and muttered the incantation; _"Genus Revelare."_ Almost immediately a faint green spark popped from her wand tip to float above her stomach, her lips twitched slightly.

A boy.

Well, the Malfoy's have their new heir then; Hermione felt glad, a little boy like his daddy, she could handle that.

She was still sitting and smiling by herself as she watched the green spark slowly fade away; when a soft knock sounded on her door. She called for whomever to enter; her eyes still not leaving the dim still visible green spark, the indrawn breath finally pulled her gaze away.

Narcissa stood inside the door, her eyes also on the green spark hovering in front of Hermione, then a wide smile formed on her face, she turned bright blue eyes on Hermione then. "A grandson..."

Hermione nodded at her, smiling again. "Yes... I thought Draco would want to know when we get him back-" Narcissa then trotted forward briskly; she took Hermione's hands in hers and pulled her up to hug her tightly, "Yes, he would. He doesn't do surprises, much like you dear."

Hermione chuckled against her shoulder, that was true, they both hated mysteries, secrets, and especially surprises; they preferred predictability, planning.

After a few seconds they pulled away, Narcissa then lost her smile, a distinctly worried look replacing it; Hermione knew she didn't want her to go and get Draco, but she also knew that if Hermione had decided, you didn't change her mind.

"Theo is here, he's waiting in the floo room." Hermione nodded, then she retrieved her robe from the bed; donning it she pocketed her wand and two knives, to the startled frown of Narcissa.

"These knives have saved my life so many times when my wand couldn't... I'll always have them." She spoke passingly while she draped the invisibility cloak over her arm, resting calm eyes on Narcissa when she was ready.

"Of course dear. Let us go down."

The two witches then left her room, Hermione gave the room a last glance at the door, it had become her safe haven, she only hoped everything went according to plan and that tonight Draco would be with her here in this haven.

With a deep sigh and a resolute press of her lips; she turned and closed the door, following Narcissa down to the floo room.

DMHG

"Alright Hermione, as you know the manor floo's are unregistered and blocked, only accessible to the order members' homes. So we will floo to my house safely, but there you must put on the cloak and side floo with me to the ministry. Whatever you do, keep contact with me. You must not be registered as a separate being while in the floo." Theo spoke in low tones; Hermione knew most of it already, having gone over the plan the previous day once more in more detail.

"I know Theo, and I'll keep contact from behind you, where someone won't notice if my hand shows accidentally." He nodded, he looked nervous, but then again, everyone looked nervous currently; it was only Hermione, Theo and the two Malfoy's that were assembled currently.

"And remember, the moment we are in my office Travers will apparate there to take you. Under no circumstances must you remove the cloak! Too many presence detections charms that will sense you."

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded in irritation, she knew all this! "Yes, Theo. I know. And no twiddling in the cell, we only have a ten-minute window between the shifts."

He nodded, and with a last nervous look turned to greet the two Malfoy's, shaking Lucius' hand and pecking Narcissa on the cheek. "I'll make sure I get both of them back, I promise Lucius, Narcissa."

Lucius nodded grimly, then turned to Hermione, with one of his rare shows of affection he then stepped forward to take a hold of her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Be careful Hermione. Take care of yourself and our grandchild. Bring Draco back."

She nodded, sparing him one of her own rare smiles, ten she stepped in and hugged him; he immediately hugged her back, and then Hermione felt Narcissa also enveloping her arms around them.  
Shifting slightly Hermione circled her one arm around Narcissa; they shared a brief hard trio hug before Hermione released them to step back.

With a last stiff nod she took Theo's arm and stepped into the floo with him, within seconds the green flames enveloped them, and she felt herself spinning away.

DMHG

"Alright, Luna and our daughter are with my father in law, we felt the fewer were visible with all this the less chance of discriminating evidence if things should go wrong." Theo whispered as they landed in his floo, stepping out they dusted themselves off in the dim light of his study, then after her nod of understanding, he looked pointedly at the cloak over her arm.

It was time.

"Remember, hold on to me. And once there; the same story, keep close, keep in contact. And make sure you stay covered." She scoffed at him while shaking out the silvery cloak, he was tense, and worried, in theory, the cloak should work, but the chances are that there might be some ward that could detect it, they would only know once they were there.

After covering herself with the cloak, and sighing in relief when seeing that the cloak had more than enough material to cover a second person; she then stepped behind Theo into the floo, she then took a firm hold on the back of his robes, making sure she held on through the cloth of her cloak, effectively keeping her hands invisible.  
Then with a firm tug, she let him know she was ready, within another few second they whirled away once more into the green flames.

DMHG

When they landed in the ministry floo both stood frozen for a few seconds, tense and listening for any sirens that would indicate an illegal and unauthorised person in the ministry. Heaving a deep silent breath when only silence greeted them; Theo stepped out of the floo tentatively, Hermione still keeping the required hold on him.

It was early, having decided to come an hour before work time, effectively avoiding the rush and thus lessening the chances of someone bumping into the invisible Hermione. Luckily Theo is known to keep irregular work hours, so it wouldn't be strange. He walked briskly through the atrium, Hermione glanced at the terrible center statue, the one Voldemort had erected in the year that they had been hunting Horcruxes, it was still as hideous as she remembered, a tremor ran down her spine as they passed it to the lifts; Hermione kept a firm grip on Theo all the time.

"Morning Mr. Nott. Early morning again I see." Hermione glanced at the witch behind the reception desk that they passed; she was half-blood if Hermione guessed right, very pretty, not a hair out of place.

Theo only nodded formally at her, a very familiar hauteur emanating from him, she remembered it as the same arrogance that most of the old proud purebloods had at Hogwarts. "Helen."

It was all he said, and then they entered the lift, very few other wizards, and witches were around that early, Hermione counted only four in the atrium as they traveled across it, and in the lift they were alone. She didn't attempt to speak, neither did he they had decided not to; for there might be charms to monitor voices.

The lift rattled up, the lights blinking as they passed each floor; finally, the welcoming voice announced level two, the now Magical Control and Enforcement department. They stepped out and walked through the foyer, no reception witch were on duty yet here and they only passed a black robed wizard on their way to Theo's office, the two only nodded at each other in passing. Eventually, they entered a private office; Theo immediately locked his door behind them, and then sat down with a groan of relief behind his desk. "Merlin."

Hermione walked to stand in the center of the room, but she had barely come to a standstill when she heard the quiet pop of apparition next to her; swiveling around she saw Travers.

"Nott, everything going well?" It was the signal, the phrase they agreed on, to any listening charms that may, or may not exist; it would seem like a pleasantry exchange between two friendly coworkers.  
But for them, it meant the shift change were on schedule and they were good to go; Hermione stepped next to him and took a hold of his arm, he didn't see her of course but he felt her and saw his arm partially disappear as well.

"Early morning Travers, you know a lot to catch up with after the raids of last week. Did your department finish that awful inventory report on newest prophecies then?" Travers gripped her invisible arm firmly, and then he pulled her tight against him, the best position for the side along apparition. "Yes... The dreadful report really. Which reminds me, I want your opinion on some of it? I'll collect the report and stop by in a few minutes."

Theo smiled and nodded, she knew he would respond still and then they would be gone. "Of course. Give me ten minutes so I can just respond to this correspondence."

Travers gave a final nod in agreement and then her stomach pinched and pulled on what she knew was the awful sensation of apparating.

DMHG

Hermione blinked in the darkness that they landed in, trying to adjust her vision she dropped the hood of her cloak, they knew the dungeon cell was safe already, Travers whispered frantically next to her.

"Quick. I haven't been able to see him since the day before yesterday. Don't know what condition he might be in." Finally, her eyes adjusted, she made out the low cot in the corner, and on it the slump of a sleeping figure. She immediately went over to him, dropping to her knees she placed a hand on his shoulder, softly whispering to him.

"Draco... Draco it's me... Come on wake up please Draco..." After a few loaded seconds, the bony mass of tattered material and skin moved beneath her hand, a soft groan escaping from somewhere where she made out his head was; she slowly turned him onto his back using his shoulders.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

For as his face came into appearance along with his torso, she felt dread spreading, he looked like a corpse! He was pale and dirty, skin and bones, open wounds were marring his chest and even his face; she even saw the deep gashes of the sectumsemptra curse, not properly healed or attended to.

Hermione blinked back the unexpected sting of tears, she hated it, and she had controlled her emotions so well the last years and yet Draco managed to blow all her defences. Her fingers sought out his pulse, relief flooded her as she felt the weak pulse, then she quickly took out the two potion bottles from her robe pocket, opening his mouth she poured them in.

"Quickly Miss Granger. Time is not on our side." Hermione nodded silently, she was counting in her head, twenty seconds then the strengthening potion should start taking effect; she had barely reached twenty and his eyes fluttered open.

In the dark cell room his grey eyes shone silver, they looked confused for a moment, and then they came to rest on Hermione. Her own drank in the sight of him, a weak tense smile settled on her mouth and her hand reached to cup his cheek. "Draco I'm here."

His eyes then sparked in weak recognition, his chapped and cut lips parted slightly and she could see him trying to speak, but no sound came out. "Shhh... Don't exert yourself. You have to get up. We're leaving now."

As she finished speaking her hands went to grab his arm, in order to start pulling him upright. But then his voice finally came, dry and croaking, but it was the best sound Hermione had ever heard in her life.

"Hermione..."


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 – Of Course_**

Hermione smiled and nodded; the emotion was overwhelming her and her throat was constricting, she didn't say anything now. Instead, she firmly pulled him upright on the cot, and then to his feet; Draco was very weak and leaned heavily on her, groans and grunts escaping from him.

"Alright, cover yourselves. And for Merlin's sake, be quiet." Travers whispered urgently to them, Hermione was worried about the silence part from Draco, he was in pain and judging from the sounds he made with the movements...

But instead of responding she only used her free hand to cover both herself and Draco with the cloak; then whispered softly into his ear while clasping him tight next to her.

"I know you're hurt, the pain potion will start working any minute now. But please try to be quiet; we will be moving inside the ministry, no talking at all." Draco didn't answer, but she felt the hand that was gripping her arm tightening slightly, satisfied she responded with a squeeze in return.

Almost immediately after that exchange she felt Travers stepping next to her, she touched him through the cloak with her free arm, showing him where she is; Travers then gripped her arm through the material and before she could blink the tuck and twist happened of the apparition. A second later Hermione's feet was on the firm ground again; blinking she focused her spinning mind once more, satisfied when she saw they were back in Theo's office once again. Travers released her invisible arm and stepped forward to seemingly talk to Theo who then had looked up to see Travers in front of him.

Hermione was at that moment helping Draco to remain steady; he had lost his balance after the apparition and almost fell over, but Hermione had firmed her hold on his arm just in time. "Here are the inventory notes I want your opinion on Nott, thank you for looking them over."

Travers had produced a folder from the folds of his robes and was at that moment handing them over, Theo nodded imperiously and took the folder, placing it on his desk as he stood up. "Pleasure Travers, I'll get them back to you by end of this week. But for now you have to excuse me- left some paperwork at home that I need- I will be back in thirty minutes or so."

With that Travers nodded and then left immediately with a quiet pop, he had done his part and effectively removed himself now from the potential failure and danger of this mission. Theo walked to where he saw Travers had appeared a minute earlier, and waited for Hermione to touch him through the cloak as she had done earlier when they had arrived.

She tentatively took hold of his robe once more from behind, the journey this time around will be more difficult as it would be two trailing behind Theo, the second of which were barely able to stand on his feet, let alone walk.

Theo started to walk, keeping a slow steady pace, but not too slow; otherwise, it would cause suspicion.  
They left the office and made the journey down the hallway and through the department foyer without encountering anyone; it was still before work time, just as they had planned it.

Hermione had some difficulty with Draco, his breathing was already laboured and they weren't even at the lifts yet; his steps were also weak and uneven, Hermione was very aware of the increased weights as he leaned more heavily against her. But she didn't falter or betray the extra exertion she suffered by basically dragging him along, instead, she kept her breathing in check and her hold firm. Finally, they entered the elevator, Theo pressed the button for the atrium and the welcoming voice sounded as she announced the current level; they rattled down in silence, once again no one joined them. The lift rattled to a stop and the welcoming voice announced the atrium; Theo stepped out, superficially he seemed calm and even pompous, but Hermione saw the twitch of his neck muscle that belied that he was anything but calm.

There were a few more witches and wizards now in the atrium, more floo's burning and spewing out individuals who then made their ways slowly to the lifts, Hermione tensed and firmed her hold on Draco and Theo, hoping that no one paid too close attention and noticed the oddly invisible area on the back of Theo's robes.

"Anything I can assist with Mr. Nott?" The reception witch spoke sweetly when they passed her desk once more, Theo halted momentarily, then with a smirk he responded to her; Hermione knew he was just making sure that his alibi was in place.

"No Helen. Just collecting some paperwork from home. But-" He broke off to seemingly in thought consider something before resuming. "But arrange tea in my office in ten minutes, Travers had just bought me an interesting case to give my opinion on, I think tea should be able to help the concentration... If you know what I mean."

He smiled dashingly at her, before with a nod he swept away to the departing floo's, Hermione wanted to grunt at the pretty witch's obviously smitten expression; if only she knew how in love Theo was with Luna.

They once more made their way carefully across the atrium; Draco's breathing became more audible and Hermione found herself clenching him more tightly in nerves. So far the plan was going smoothly, she was not used to plans going smoothly; somehow in school, she and Harry and Ron's adventures had always ended up going badly at some point, yet this one was playing off to a tee according to how it was planned.

Maybe they were right, maybe the typical Gryffindor traits were a bit foolhardy and not completely planned through; maybe this is how things went if planned correctly, then it went accordingly. But whatever it was, if Draco made one wrong sound or collapsed in pure exhaustion, they would be doomed; and somehow she couldn't see them getting out of here if their cover got blown, like how she and Harry and Ron used to miraculously escape.

This world was designed to be against them, made to be harder, harsher and stricter, it was made to not let imposters escape, made to anticipate imposters.

No, this plan had no room to fail.

With renewed resolve Hermione clasped Draco and Theo strongly once more and compensated for each misstep by Draco timely; her lips compressed in a hard line and her brow furrowed in consternation. They passed the horrible statue, making revulsion shudder down her spine once more, she was just glad that Voldemort had decided to give up on his conquering of the muggles ideas.  
Apparently right after the final battle; he had researched the muggle world and found out that muggles equated billions, and also that their weapons were something that could eliminate the entire wizarding population.

He still believed wizards to be supreme beings, but he wasn't idiotic, and thus used his new found information as scaring tactics and reasoning to completely step out of the muggle world.  
That was how he split the two worlds completely; and why the all new wizarding only towns were established.

Just the Capitol was still in the muggle world, but that was only for strategic reasons and due to the effective areas that were already warded off successfully for the wizarding world; like Diagon Alley and the Ministry along with St Mungos. After what felt like a lifetime they finally reached the closest departing floo, Hermione breathed a sigh of abject relief; Theo stepped inside, to one side and slightly awkwardly, if anyone looked they would have then been suspicious.

But as Hermione and Draco stood next to him inside, Hermione still gripping onto both firmly; she was glad to see the few occupants in the atrium were barely giving them any notice, not even sparing them a glance.

Theo threw the powder and called for his home, and Hermione only felt her stomach drop as the realisation hit her; they did it. Without incident, without anything going wrong; it was easy, some would say too easy, but it didn't matter, she had Draco.

The spinning stopped and they immediately stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione finally lets go of Theo and pulled the cloak off from her and Draco simultaneously; then she grabbed on to Draco with both arms as his legs finally gave out and he collapsed.

Theo also quickly grabbed hold of him; his face pale and a slight tremble to his hands. "We did it. I don't know how in merlin the plan worked in truth; I had my fears and doubts the whole time. But it worked..."

He seemed dazed, staring at her as they held Draco between them, in disbelief, she gave him a faint smile; she herself was also feeling the same shocked disbelief. "I don't know Theo. But let's not jinx it; let's just thank Circe that it worked without incident."

He nodded at her, his lips firming, then he helped her to lower Draco into the chair in front of the fireplace, Draco was still awake, but it was obvious that he was hanging on barely. Hermione knew they couldn't remain another minute longer, they were too exposed here and she needed to get him to the Manor to start treating him.

"Will you manage without me, Hermione?" Theo asked worriedly as he glanced at the sagging figure of Draco, Hermione nodded at him; her lips once more pressed together firmly.

"Yes, we've done this before. In the arena. We need to go, you cannot stay away too long." Theo nodded at her in agreement; Hermione didn't wait, though, she immediately bends over Draco to circle her arm beneath his, then felt satisfaction as his arm gripped around her shoulders.

Good, he was aware enough still. She came upright, pulling Draco up from the chair, and then with a grim smile and nod, she greeted Theo. "Thank you, Theo. You are a friend, and trusted."

It was a simple sentence; but with it she made it known that Theo was now, along with Luna, her first friends in this new world where she was so much changed and had to begin all over again. Draco still didn't speak, but he nodded to Theo from next to her also; Theo gave them both a slight smile before going to stand next to the fireplace, taking some floo powder from a pot and waiting for them to step inside.

Hermione walked carefully, supporting Draco's limp form with her arm firmly around him, her other arm holding his chest; they stepped into the fireplace and with a last small smile Theo threw in the powder and Hermione called for the manor.

DMHG

They both almost stumbled out of the fireplace when they came to land after spinning away from Theo's home; luckily Hermione caught them both just in time. They barely stepped out before Lucius and Narcissa briskly walked forward to emotionally embrace their son, Hermione stepped back to give them space, but Draco caught hold of her hand as his arm fell down from her shoulders.

He didn't let go of her hand as both his parents hugged him simultaneously, both taking and expressing relief and welcome, Narcissa was openly crying; she was obviously not worried about her idea of propriety with just the four of them; Hermione was after all according to them, part of the family.

Lucius maintained his facade a bit better, but only by not actually crying; Hermione smiled warmly at his obvious emotion, finally, both of them stepped back, noticing the death grip Draco maintained on Hermione's hand. As well as that he was basically dead on his feet and struggling to remain standing, Narcissa also only then it seemed, saw the state he was in, horror flashed over her face and she took hold of his free arm to support him instantly.

"Oh, my son! What have they done to you! Come let us take you to your room! Tessa will come momentarily to treat you." She made to lead him out the door; but Draco didn't move, instead he turned an almost desperate gaze to her, his already death grip on her hand clenching even more tightly.  
She, of course, understood completely, after all; no one else could fathom the pit of darkness that despair brought better than her, and only she could know what was needed to hang in in that pit.

For her it had been a photograph of him, due to a lack of him being here in person; the one person she trusted and loved above all else.

And she knew it would be the same for him; for some reason he needed her just as much as she needed him, and in his case; she was here and he wouldn't need to cling to a photograph.

So she stepped in next to him, taking a hold of his arm supporting, and smiled at him encouragingly. "Don't worry. My room is next to yours, but we'll take you to mine."

He sagged in relief, Narcissa and Lucius shared a thoughtful look but didn't say anything; they just wanted their son well and happy, which meant they pretty much gave him anything he wanted. And so the four of them made the journey to the family wing on the first floor, it was slow but much easier now that Hermione didn't have to support him alone and manage to make sure the cloak didn't fall off; finally, they reached her room and entered it.

As they settled Draco on the bed Narcissa couldn't help but hug him once again, she was still very emotional. "I'm so glad you're back Draco... I knew Hermione would get you back to us. I'm so sorry we couldn't get you out earlier... So sorry."

She trailed off as new tears formed in her eyes, but Lucius then stepped in next to her where she sat on the bed, he rested a hand on her shoulder to look at Draco, Hermione had climbed onto the bed on the other side and sat close next to him; his hand still clutching hers.

"Blame the blasted order for that. They were all for leaving you- But we will catch up later, for now, you need to rest and heal. We will leave you be while we collect Tessa."

With a small smile and nod Lucius assisted Narcissa up from her perch on the bed, both spared them a last look at the door before leaving; Hermione knew Narcissa wanted to stay, but Lucius had read the situation correctly once again, as he always did with Hermione as well. Gauging their psychological state of mind and what was needed, he was a very smart man she once again acknowledged.

Hermione looked at Draco worriedly, he has not spoken one word since saying her name in the cell, but his eyes and face communicated openly. He was watching her tiredly; Hermione smiled weakly at him, she was tired and the morning had not even really started yet, the stress had drained her.

She lifted her free hand and gently wiped a fallen lock of dirty hair from his brow. "Do you want a bath before Tessa come or must I just use a scorgify for now?"

His mouth twitched, and with shock she realised he was attempting his signature smirk! "A bath would be nice... Later."

His voice was still dry and raspy; but Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay, exhausted and injured, but okay. Okay enough to attempt to flirt with her! With her own smirk she then retrieved her wand from a pocket and with a deft swipe over him; cleaned him sufficiently for Tessa to work her magic unhindered.

He then closed his eyes as he relaxed against the pillows, she saw his laboured breathing and knew he was suffering, but she couldn't do more; Hermione made to get up so that he could rest in peace.  
But his clasp on her hand instantly tightened, he didn't open his eyes; but the words that left his mouth effectively made her stay put.

"No... Stay ... Please?"

She smiled softly, even though he didn't see it as his eyes were still closed; then she snuggled in next to him, her own hand clasping his tightly in return, her voice murmured against his cut and bruised cheek in response.

"Of course."

They both lay like that as they drifted to sleep; knowing they would never let each other go, where one went, the other would follow.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 – Reunited_**

Hermione was awake before Draco the next morning; after Tessa had come and healed him, they had sat and talked with Lucius and Narcissa. Catching up on everything, Draco wasn't surprised at the lack of interest from the order to extract him; he, in fact, confided that he knew they wouldn't.

Eventually the elder Malfoy's left to let him get more rest, but he wouldn't let Hermione leave, once again holding on to her desperately; so she once more stayed right with him. And that was how they spend most of the day; sleeping and catching up, finally to pass out into exhausted sleep during the night.

Hermione lay on her side as the faint morning light peeked through the thick curtains edges, studying the sleeping pale man. He was gaunt, his cheeks hollow, faint lines of scars marring his face and neck; she knew the scars were over his whole body now, but the worse were across his chest and back, deep long gashes. Tessa had done a remarkable job in healing him, no visible wounds remained, just the scarring and weakness that only food and rest could eliminate. She traced her fingers lightly over the contours of his face, feeling and taking in; the feeling inside of her she couldn't put words to, happiness... Relief?

What was it, everything of both?

As her fingers reached his lips a soft smile formed on her lips, she traced his full bottom lip letting that feeling just soak in. His lids fluttered open then, and her eyes locked with his grey ones, a weak smile twitching on his own lips upon seeing her face so close in front of him.

"Hermione..?"

She nodded as her hand slid to cup his cheek then, leaning in she brushed his lips softly, it would be their first kiss since they were in the arena. "I missed you Draco..."

He smiled more fully then, his own hand lifting now to touch her face delicately as well. "I feel more awake now than yesterday, I wanted to talk to you more -"

She smiled widely and gave him another kiss to cut him off; she knew what he meant, the conversation the previous day hadn't been deep, but he had also not been completely with them either, rather exhausted and weak and full of potions. "It's okay... You're healing so, of course, you couldn't be yourself."

His hand then traced down her neck and over her side to finally slide down over her stomach, once there his hand flattened to feel her stomach protectively almost. "Ours?"

He asked softly, almost hesitantly, she realised that he was unsure; maybe because she had worked so hard to keep him distant, to push him away emotionally, that he feared that she would still do it. What he didn't know was that she was done with pushing him away, how could she if she loved him so much?

But of course, he didn't know that, not yet anyway.

So Hermione lowered her own hand to rest it on top of his, keeping his hand firmly on her stomach. "Of course... I can't do this alone Draco."

Her voice was soft and earnest, she showed her fear of this pregnancy, knowing he won't judge her; he needed to know how to help after all. "Don't worry Ni... We'll be fine."

She furrowed her brow at the new nickname, but didn't say anything, she guessed he needed something to differentiate her from what everyone else called her; and Ni sounded right.

They lay like that for what seemed like an hour; then Tinky appeared with a quiet pop, her big blue eyes looked wondrously up at Draco, and Hermione had to stifle a smile when her big tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Master Draco! Tinky so happy that master is back!" The elf placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table then proceeded to bawl her eyes out in what appeared to be pure joy, Hermione watched the scene in amazement.

Draco in the meantime had shifted onto his back so that he could push himself upright, then he patted the bawling elf's head consolingly from where she stood next to the bed. "Calm now Tinky, I'm safe and sound... Did father treat you well?"

Tinky finally dropped her hands to let her big teary blues meet that of Draco. "Yes, master Lucius treats Tinky just like a good elf! Master Lucius hasn't made Tinky iron her hands in many years as master Draco knows!"

She seemed aghast at the thought that Draco would ask her such a thing, and Hermione wanted to chuckle again; it was true now that she thought about it, no one had been mean to Tinky at all!

"Sorry Tinky, just had to make sure he maintained his good ways even if I'm not here-" Tinky beamed proudly then, she proceeded to place the breakfast tray between them with magic and then still beaming she said goodbye while delivering a message.

"Goodbye, master Draco and missus Hermione... Oh and mistress Narcissa says to say that you must come down at noon for lunch."

With that the elf popped away once more, leaving Hermione and Draco to eat breakfast in peace from their tray.

DMHG

At noon the duo made their way down stairs slowly, Draco was still weak so he depended heavily on her support; which she didn't hesitate a moment to give.

Their relationship had evolved past pride and fear, they were completely naked with each other, they knew each other's fear, pride and wants; they could show themselves to each other on their weakest most vulnerable, without fear of rejection or ridicule. Without pride getting in the way, they were real; and also the only ones that would ever see as much about the other, no one would ever see them as naked and raw as they saw each other.

As they neared the dining room, both tensed wearily with the voices that came from inside, Hermione knew it were the impromptu group of allies, the ones who actually wanted to get Draco back.

So strengthening herself she pulled Draco upright next to her; no one would see him in his time of weakness, she knew how he felt about his pride. Clenching his arm firmly while pulling herself in tight against his side, she made it look like she was the one leaning into him, rather than actually supporting him; Draco looked down at her with a frown but ended up to give her forehead a soft kiss in seeming thanks.

And that was how the two of them entered the dining room.

The doors had barely shut behind them or the scrapes of chairs sounded and a few bodies rushed towards them; Hermione kept her place and grip on Draco, intent on not failing him. Pansy reached them first, she hugged Draco tightly from the side where Hermione wasn't lodged, a single tear shining, but not falling, from her eye.

"Drake! I was so worried! When the damn order decided that they won't rescue you... I-I ..." She trailed off to choke back what seems suspiciously like a sob; Draco smiled at her instead and rested his free hand consolingly on her upper arm.

"It's okay Pans... But I'm here again, so no tears." She hastily blinked away the moisture in her eyes to give a brittle laugh, then she stepped back to give the others also a chance.

Theo this time stepped forward with Luna, shaking his hand firmly. "Glad to see you looking better than yesterday mate. Wasn't the same without you-"

Luna cut off her husband to lean forward and stand on tiptoe in front of Draco, she planted a solid peck on his cheek, Hermione was surprised but noted interestedly that Draco wasn't. "Welcome home Draco. I missed you... And be pleased to note that the Nargles didn't follow you back."

She smiled at him happily, and then patted his shoulder comfortingly, everyone chuckled with that, but no one seemed perturbed, completely used to the funny blonde. Blaise then stepped forward, his vain demeanor momentarily gone from his countenance; he gripped Draco's hand and arm firmly.

"Drake mate... You had us worried."

Hermione saw past his mellow greeting, amazed to realise that Blaise was, in fact, the most emotional about Draco's return, just hiding it extremely well; but she had become an expert at hiding emotions, so she saw when others did it.

After that it was Ron and Ginny, along with Isabelle and Charlie with Tessa that greeted Draco, all very warmly; Hermione once more realised how things had changed in the last decade.

Ron was the only one that seemed a bit reserved, but she realised it was mostly to do with the relationship between her and Draco, it was strange to Ron, but he will get used to it, she didn't doubt it. Hermione and Draco sat on Lucius left hand, and Narcissa opposite them at his right, Hermione somehow knew that would be their places now always, she didn't mind; it was how it ought to be.

The lunch was nice, gentle conversation going around all around them, Luna had sat once more next to Hermione, effectively being her buffer once more; she owed Luna so much already she thought to herself.

"How did the rescue go Hermione? Any problems?" Pansy asked as she ate her pudding, interestedly watching Hermione as she poured more pumpkin juice into Draco's goblet.

"Not one no. Had me nervous for a bit- but then I thought that maybe that was how a decently penned out plan went-."

She smiled at Pansy, as she took a spoonful of her own pudding. "Of course that's how a decent plan goes! Should have had a Slytherin part of the golden trio back in Hogwarts - more successful endeavors you would have had!"

She laughed at her own surmise, Hermione couldn't help but to chuckle along; secretly agreeing, but Ron rolled his eyes then glared at his wife, although Hermione noted it wasn't venomous. "The golden trio managed just fine! Our plans worked out perfectly... Well sometimes...-"

He gave a laugh at the realisation that their plans almost never panned out as they planned, Pansy patted his shoulder fondly then. Draco's voice then choked up, Hermione smiled widely then, happy that he was partaking some in the conversation.

"Weasley... Your planning usually was up to crap... Remember second year? Your father's car...? Could see Hermione hadn't been involved there, it went south even more than usual!" Everyone laughed around the table, Ron's face turned red, but he didn't seem mad, instead of taking the humour as it came.

"Laugh you heart out blondie... You enjoyed my mother's howler, though, so at least I brought the humour to Hogwarts!" Ron sat back and folded his arms, grinning from ear to ear; Pansy laughing even more from next to him.

"Oh, Merlin yes! I remember the howler! You had us mocking you for days! Fun school days they were..." Draco trailed off, other school memories flooding him; he shook his head, no use dwelling on the past, he especially didn't want to remember what an evil prat he had been.

As if sensing his sudden despondency, Draco felt Hermione's hand settling on his thigh beneath the table, she gave him a gentle squeeze as she smiled at him comfortingly, she seemed so different he realised, more human.

Draco returned her smile; he was lucky, they now had another chance, and he wouldn't ruin it for anything.


End file.
